TFA::Heart of a Pheonix
by Otaku-GamerGal
Summary: Journey Barker was an everyday girl, trying to find her place in life and just wanted meaning. Then one day she was thrown into a world she thought was only make believe. Now she has a second chance at finding out her purpose in life, even if it involves other lives Prowlxoc prowl/oc tfa/oc bumblebee prime bulkhead ratchet jazz are all involved with other ocs rated M for a reason
1. Ch0:: The question that was once asked

_**A/N: I know i havent worked on my "Average or Not" story. I kinda put that aside since i kinda lost interest in it. But i will be back on it once i get into it again ^^. **_

_**Right now i am working on a story for the TFA or Transformers Animated. I have been reading fanfictions of diffrent stuff and noticed alot of fans who get sucked into their favorite shows or its the other way around. I have seen some good ones, some okay ones, and a few not so great ones. But im not gonna point names and name fingers. I actually wanted to see what would happen if I fell in or maybe not me but a fan.**_

_**So this is the first chapter of "Heart of a Pheonix"... Its kinda emotional but of course there will be some cute, funny and some romance in this. I am trying to avoid the character becoming a mary-su. I kinda want to have her views kinda like mines, so i hope that helps prevent that from happening.**_

_**I am happy that others liked my other story, and i know some people are probably disapointed that i didnt continue but i will continue it on a later date.**_

_**This chapter is kinda like an intro or a prequal like chapter of when she gets into the world and before the series actually starts. With this being done I thought it would give some sort of family like relationship between the main character and Sari, which will be threatened and challenged later in the story.**_

_**I hope this turns out okay, i had the hardest time figuring out where it was gonna start, story wise. I hope this turns out great for you guys. **_

_**And for a sneak peak i do have other ocs that will become a great deal in this story. Plus the diffrent kinds of relationships in this story. For example:**_

_**Jazzxoc **_

_**ProwlXoc (main plot)**_

_**brother/sister relation with bulkhead and bumblebee **_

_**bestfriend would be optimus prime**_

_**grandfather/father figure would be ratchet**_

_**and so on...But these are just ideas, so dont worry okay.**_

_**I honestly hope this will work. I never done a TFA or a transformers story period. This will be my first and i hope it turns out. **_

_**And i repeat, if my grammar or my spelling is incorrect, im very sorry that it is ^^; **_

_**Disclaimor: I do not own anyone in this story what so ever except for the ocs and thats about it.**_

_**Thoughts**_

_'Comlink'_

_"_Talking"

* * *

Chapter 0: The question that was once asked

Ever since i was a kid, i loved watching and playing games. I would think that they were the most fasinating things, way more entertaining than the stupid polotical crap or the economy. But the sad part was that was the closest it would get to our reality. Just out of our reach, unable to grab what we are so eager to seak.

There always that one thought that i am sure everyone has wanted to ask, like "Where did you get that idea" or "What inspired your to do that"?... They say everyone inspires eachother, that its all related some how, but i dont believe that.

I feel that maybe some how, we got that idea from a dream or a vision. How else are we able to make it so detailed that if you watched it or played it again, you notice details you didnt see the first time.

At times, there are parts that we can relate to, like feeling victory over something you worked hard for, anguish of defeat, or even the pain of losing something whether it be part of your body or a part of those you love. As if the story had a life of its own, like it could really exist.

That is one of the questions i would ask when i pass on. I know alot of people arent religous, and i ain't one of them traveling preachers that will force religion down someone's throat cause they dont want to accept it. my view is i would tell you and if you didnt want to accept it, i was okay with that. Choice is something everyone is born with, but its just the point if you would do anything or stand for what you believe in.

Anyway,yes i believe in god. That was my choice to accept and i am proud to accept it, even if others try to falter my faith. But i also believe there are other beings out there. That is why i have this one question i do want to ask the holy father:

_**Are the things we see real, or figments of imagination? Are their realms in diffrent dimentions, or are they closer than we think?**_

I always wondered, even through all the science that says we are alone in this galaxy or not alone. I feel that we arent, that there is someone watching us and wanting to protect us. Or something like that.

"Journey? Are you awake there kiddo?" Came a slightly gruffy but older voice of a man.

"Yeah pops! Hold on i gotta send that report in before we go! I dont wanna fail before we move." I typed furiously fast and banged swiftly on the back space to correct my errors along the way.

"Well hurry it up, i dont wanna waste any more gas in that monster." I could hear him smiling.

"Then why dont you be like a normal human being and turn it off if you not using it yet." Not removing my eyes from the screen of my laptop.

"Alright alright." He chuckled as his voice began to fade, seeming as if he was walking away.

I clicked a few time on my mouse and then i sent my paper in, shutting down my computer and packing it up in my computer bag. I stand up from sitting on the floor of the empty room of the small apartment. I look around and smiled as memories began to flow into my head. I exited the room and began to head for the front door, heading for the large moving van. Dad was sitting in the driver seat and i climbed into the passenger seat, placing the computer bag on the seat between us.

"All set kiddo?" My father smiled.

"You bet," I smiled," Lets do this."

Soon we were leaving the large ground of the apartment complex and heading to the highway. I watched as the snowy white fields passed us as we head to our new destination. I thought it was kinda ironic, we are going to Detroit, Michigan. Its colder there than it is in Pennsylvania, but dad has a chance to get paid alot more money, which will help us out in the long run i believe.

Dad streatches his arm and pulls me int a side hug while he drives," I know it will be tough moving again kiddo. Plus i'll be alot busier, like when i -"

"-Like when your where driving those big rigs, those giant trucks that traveled the whole country if they could. I know dad... We didnt see ya for months at a time... I should be used to it." I smiled a little to reasure him.

However, i hated the idea of being alone. But i cant rely on everyone i come in contact with. I have to grow up and face the world with my own will and no one else's. I have to be the adult i'm supposed to be. I need to, for dad and everyone else.

"I'm glad you understand, Journey." He smiled.

Seeing my dad happy, made me happy and proud to be his daughter. He raised me to follow my dreams and make the most of what i can do. He has taught me everything i know, from cleaning to shopping for supplies, and to keeping a budget. He even taught me how to drive a shift! And those are hard to control at times.

I looked out the window as i watched the snow covered trees sway slightly, as if waving goodbye. I held back the tears that wanted to come out. My home, my state, my memories, all that i cared about and hated was in this state. Now i have to pretty much really start over. I thought it was hard moving out of my mother's and living in a tiny apartment for about a year... I was definetly wrong. However, now i have to man up and take on this new obstical head on.

_**God protect us all, for the road we travel has pot holes and bridges to cross...**_

I can't believe it. This really sucks balls man... I live in this little house all by myself basicly. The only company is my friends from internet stuff like facebook and skype, occasionally Twitter. I havent felt this alone in a long time.

Dad has been very busy, i'm lucky that he comes home three in the morning just to go back to work at seven. He does visit on weekends, like three weekends a month, and holidays. He even pays the bills in the house... However its not the same anymore.

When we meet his partner, i wasnt too happy. This happened about fourteen months ago. I took about a two hour shower to make sure i was completely clean, hair up nicely and dressed professonal so i make dad look good. Dad was good and cleaned up as well.

When we got up there this dude has a smug look on his face, probably thinking i was this attractive model or something, after dad discribed my personality and my hard work. Boy was he wrong when he saw me. His face fell like a rock with a scrunch of his nose like a snob would. I wasnt the pretties rose in the bush, I had a family history of a bad motabilism, so yeah i'm a little over weight, but hey at least i eat healthy.

What happened next is that this dude kicked me out of the room and made me sit outside of the confrence room. He felt this should be for 'Professonal' people. I felt so offended but i left without a word. Otherwise i would have socked him into next year, but that would have cost dad's opportunity, so i acted like an adult and sat outside.

I researched this dude and found out he had a liking to thin beautiful young women. He discriminates women even if they are about three pounds over their original weight. He's worse the the media when it comes to how a woman should look like. Dad was kinda pissed about it, but we both knew we had to deal with it, no matter how much of a dick head his partner was against women.

I'm just walking around the cold winter streets of Detroit. I could see my breath turn into a small cloud of white as i exhale with frustration. My hair was past my shoulders, but was hidden by my beanie and my scarf with my large thick winter coat. I had my water proof bookbag,so the snow wouldnt make my bag wet, hung on my back.

I looked around my surroundings, now sighing with sadness and envy. I saw couples of my age and older smiling happily as they were in eachother's arms and hands. Family of three or four walking and laughing. Friends playing around and having a good old time and being free. How i envy them all.

All i want is a single friend, i dont even want a boyfriend or anything like that. I just want a friend... It sucks being all alone, i feel like the world is mocking me. "Every man for himself", is basicly how the world is run now a days...

I looked up into the sky, not able to see a single beautiful star in this winter sky. Even if it was freazing cold out, winter was my favorite season. It was playful, harsh, gentle, relaxing, and memorising all in the same time, just like a person would be, er could be. I watched as the snow started to slowly desend from the clouds, the most beautiful sight i have ever seen.

As i continue my path around the town, probably should be heading home now, i heard sirens and saw lights as i was blinded by the curb. I watched as firetrucks and ambulances speed to a location that was obviously was in distress. I chuckled to myself as i look at the sky once again, remembering one of the favorite things i had growning up as a child: Transformers.

I honestly dont remember much of the earlier shows that started my fasination, however the movies where so ideal and realistic. The two show that i watched and remembered were Transformer Prime and Transformers Animated. I honestly feel that TFA was better in many ways. I saw heart break and pain, along with laughter and joy, even morals. I think Transformers Prime was like that two but i think the reason i liked it was because they had their fate kinda rested on a little girl. Kinda how the movies rested on Sam wicwickie or however the hell you spell it.

The little girl had her little temptations that every little child has around her age, which i was guess probably maybe around eight or nine. She kinda had a smart alick attitude, giving off a thought that she might be older. Kinda hinting when she changes into a teenager in the later episodes.

I grew sad then, knowing i will have a harder time seeing my own little sister... She was very intelligent but masked it with curiosity, joy, and immaturity. As if she was still thirteen even thought she was probably ninteen now.

I was snapped out of my trance when i realised i was near an alley. I swallowed my fears and continues walking casually. I could feel a pressence following my foot steps, okay now i was kinda creeped out.

I quickened my pace, only to hear my stalker's as well, quicken as the shoes hit the pavement. I took no chances, i booked it. I ran as fast as i could, avoiding overturn cans and spots of ice. I could hear the man behind me as he chased after me.

"Whats wrong little bird? Don't wanna play?" his voice was dark, and had a shrill to it.

I couldnt stop, even if i wanted to, my body just kept moving. As i ran around a curb, a hand grabbed me to an alley i didnt know was there. I was about to scream when the hand covered my mouth. I began to struggle in this capturer's grasp, not even noticing that my stalker had already long passed us.

"Calm down little dove... I'm not here to hurt you." This voice was female.

I noticed the texture of her hand was diffrent, It was slightly flat, and felt like it had cracks in them or something, and a smooth texture that i could only describe when it came to the cold surface: Metal.

"I will let go of your mouth, but please dove dont scream. They will find you and kill you on site." This woman spoke softly.

The woman ofcourse was taller than me, probably maybe 5'9" or even six foot tall. She wore what seemed to be a very dark blue cloak like coat that was dark as the midnight sky. Her hood was up so i couldnt see her face, but what i did saw was a glowing blue eyes. It was so clear that they didnt even look like eyes for a moment.

"Wow i never heard that one before. What movie was that from again?" My anger rose as she dragged me to the other end and take me towards lake erie.

" I apologize for how this is. I am not ,what you humans say, "pulling your leg" Ms. Journey"

_**Wait a minute, did she just say human as if she... wasnt? okay this doesnt make sence at all.**_ I turn to her and gave a glare in her direction.

"What do you mean by 'human'? What are you then, an alien?" I crossed my arms.

"Not entirly, Dove. I was born here, but my metamorphasis has changed me. As it will for you in time."

"Can you quit calling me dove? Its kinda creepy."

She paused and her tone turned serious," But that is what you are ms. Journey. You are our last hope, our sign, that this war can end. That there will be life and peace."

"Uh, how exactly will i do that? I ain't the brightest here or best with fighting. And what the hell kind of war are you talking about?! What the hell am i even saying, your crazy!"

"Please, i will send you to a location that you need to reside for a while till you start you own metamorphasis. It will be diffrent than our own, however you will have aid along your path. Once you are there, please get to Sumdac Tower." She suddenly narrowed her eyes and turned to her left, where a shadow appeared.

"Did you say Sumdac Tower? Wow this is so fucking messed up. I'm gonna head home and forget all of -"

"You need to go now!"

I heard a growl coming from a shadow, and what i saw was kinda mind blowing. I saw what appeared to be a ten foot tall robot, but not just any robot, it looked like a freaking decepticon transformer. I was in desbelief, to shocked to move.

"You must leave now!"

"H-how?! Who the hell are you?!"

With that, i was shoved over the railing, excpecting to hit water i fell threw a light as i screamed in shock and fear, the last thing i heard from that strange woman was," I am your Guardian".

I was very scared, falling down what seemed a endless hole. I began to cry. I was gonna die alone, scared for my family. I was terrified, I closed my eyes tightly in fear. All i wanted was someone close. Someone to let me cry in their shoulder if i have to. But i also wanted a purpose. I wanted a reason to live in this pointless world.

"You do have a purpose."

I opened my eyes and i was nothing but a white, was i in heaven? I looked around and all i saw was light, however i was still falling but i wasnt so scared anymore. I felt like i was more like floating now, like i was in water.

"What are you?" I asked this voice.

"I am a being that your world believes i am nothing but a figment. I am also something that has created such warriors like yourself."

"Are... A-Are you god?"

The voice chuckle, sounded like an older man with wisdom and strength and kinda asian," I am part of something that has been fought over for millenias. When one who believes in me dies, they become a part of me. However i am not strong enough anymore."

"W-What do you mean your not strong enough?I-Is there anyway i can help?"

"As you rise from your own ashes, so will others." I sware i could hear him smile.

"I dont understand. What do you mean?"

"In time you will ,young dove. For now, please accept this, for it will aid you in growth."

A small light came infront of me, it was warm and kinda a happy feeling came from it. I cupped it in my hands as i felt it lightly hit its warmth off me.

"Its so warm," Then I felt it pulse," And its alive?"

"You must accept it with your heart. If you accept it, then you can accept others."

"I accept others all the time. How is this any diffrent?"

"Are you willing to throw your life away, for those who can hold their own ground? For those who would see you no more than a small feather?"

"I will put my life on the line, for those i hold dear and love. Even if they become ass holes or whatever... I will do anything to protect them." I stated in a serious tone.

The light began to glow brighter, i actually squinted my eyes so i could still see. I heard the voice chuckle. I began to think and put things together. The transformer i saw earlier was after me. The girl was protecting me. Like autobots verses the decepticons.. And this voice was so familiar.

"You have accepted this token. Now your real task begins... We will meet again, little dove." The voice began to fade as i held the light close to my chest.

Once the little light disappeared a new one with such brightness formed around me. I was trying to figure out who this possible person be? Who was that voice? How was he so certain that i would meet him again if he was dead?... My eyes widden and as i fell into a dark pit, soon engulfed by it.

_**Yokitron?... Your real?**_

I awoke soon what felt like hours of rest. My body growled with hunger as i looked around and found myself near a lake in the woods. I took in my surroundings and thought for a moment.

_**Go to Sumdac Tower**_

I really hope i was dreaming? I began to walk straight, hoping to reach a road or something? I spent 4 weeks going straight. I ate frozen berries that were not taken by the bugs or birds and sucked on ice cicles to survive. I could feel my strength deminish. I need to find a way out of here, or i was gonna die.

Alas my efforts were rewarded, as i found a road with cars moving about. I walked along side of it, pulling my thumb out, hoping to get a ride to civilisation. It took me hours, freezing cold and feeling like i'll throw up any minute. I soon gave up and began to walk along the road.

"Hey kid? Are you lost?"

I looked up to see a man with a hat and a cigarret in his mouth, with a large dumptruck as his iron stead. I couldnt help but laugh a little before turning to him.

"I dont know maybe..." I said weakly.

"A kid shouldnt be out here. "

"I kinda know that." Then i began to think," Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, where to?"

"Anywhere that has food and a hot room?" I climbed into the truck passanger seat.

"Good thing i'm heading to Detroit." He began to take off.

I layed my head against the window, starting do drift to sleep. I felt like i was dying. Then i felt something warm being pushed to me. I looked up and saw the trucker hand me a bag.

"You look like you havent eaten in days. Eat up, i actually was saving that for later but looks like y'll die if ya dont."

Without hesitation i grabbed it and began to scarf down the fries and burger that were in it. Oh dear god real food! Well, its better than frozen berries. The trucker looked at me wide eyed.

"Easy kid, let it settle. I aint got no more." He past me a bottle of water.

I took that greedly and after eating i sighed with content. I soon fell asleep, it was dark out. I was actually surprised that this man didnt mistake me as a deer or something. But luck had hit me tonight. I got some food in my body, and a nice person taking me to civilisation._** Thank you god.**_ I then drifted to sleep.

"Hey kid, time to get up."

I groaned as i look up into the sun. Am i here already? I covered my eyes and slightly hissed as the light made my eyes water in pain. Finally, i sat up and took in my surroundings of the new location i was at.

"Sorry to tell ya kid but i'm dropping ya off here." Said the truck driver.

"Where is here exactly?"

"Your in Detroit. Birthplace of robots and machines."

I kinda perked when he said robots, I looked and saw robots walking robot dogs down the street and robots cleaning up trash from the side of the roads and sidewalks. Okay... Last time i checked, the closest we had as a robot was to ones on Mars and the moon. I definetly wasnt dreaming... Or that weird chick sent me to a diffrent time but who the hell knows at this point.

I climbed out of the car and smiled kindly to the trucker," Thanks for the lift, sir."

"No problem kid, just find your folks alright?" With that the trucker left to his destination.

I sighed and began to look for this Sumdac Tower. I only remember bits from the show that involved the HQ of the Sumdacs. Like when StartScream took part of a train or something and put it on top of the building. Or when they built the space bridge on the roof while Mr. Sumdac and BulkHead were fighting over how to build it.

Soon i noticed the sky began to grow dark. _**So soon already? **_I could feel my body weaken from not having any food in my system. I only had half a bottle of water the trucker gave me... And that was it. I wasnt gonna steal or look into garbage cans. I still had my dignity. I knew that it would turn out in the end. Soon it was so dark that the only thing that kept me aware of my surroundings were the street lights.

I then saw a box on the side of a large building. Kinda hard to see but it looked like a big box so what better place to sleep for the night? Not like i have the money to rent a apartment or even a hotel room. I had no money in my wallet...

I curled up into a ball and pulled my hood so far over my head to use as a cussion for my arms as i fell asleep inside that box. It felt like my body was kinda growing numb. I was scared. I didnt want to die like this. I wanted to grow old and tell my grand kids funny stories of my childhood and give them advice on what not to do and what to do. But my fears were interupted when i was awoken by a small voice... A voice that sounded like a curious little girl's.

"Are you a hobo?"

I opened one eye and saw a young girl with red hair and eyes, dark skin, and a yellow/orange dress. She wore barrets in her bangs to part it to her left side. She also wore pigtails. What got my attenction was the little keycard that hung around her neck.

However, i was awoken with such a strange question so ofcourse i would be kinda ticked off. So my reply to her was:

" I am not a hobo..."

I sat up and scratched the back of my neck, for it got stiff from the way i was sleeping last night. My glasses were kinda cracked from when i got thrown into that portal thingy. But know i know i wasnt dreaming anymore. Cause Sari Sumdac was standing infront of me with her arms crossed.

"Are you sure? You look like one."

"Trust me kid, I know what a hobo is and i'm not one of them."

She pouted," Then what are you doing here?"

"I have no clue... Someone told me to go to Sumdac Tower and here i am... Wait, what are you doing here?"

She shruged," I kinda took off on my tutor bot."

I shook my head slighty and mumbles," Figures."

Sari tilts her head," What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing kiddo..."

Sari smiles," So? You got a name?"

"... Journey..."

" Your name is Journey?... Thats kinda weird?"

"Like 'sari' isn't? Sounds a little apologetic to me."

She paused and shruged," Yeah... But its whatever."

I chuckled a little," Your pretty smart. How old are ya?"

"I'm eight years old, how old are you?"

"I am just turning 21."

"Wow! Really?!"

"Y-yeah?... So?"

"If your an adult then why are you being a hobo?"

"Well... One, i'm not a hobo. Two, its kinda complicated."

Sari just blinked at me," What about your family?"

"What do you mean,' What about your family'?"

"I mean, why arent you with your family? Wouldnt they help you?"

Kid was smart, but she still was naive," Well... Thats a very complicated chapter... They kinda, left me alone."

It wasnt all a lie, i mean yeah i had my dad but he was kinda never around. But now I really am alone. I have no way back to my dimention or world or whatever. No way to tell my dad i'm gone... I didnt even get to tell my little sister good bye.. So I guess i really am alone now.

"... I'm sorry to hear that." She gave a small sad frown.

I sighed, just don't know what i can do. Then i felt something tug on my sleeve that ,seemed too large for me now. I realize that Sari was trying to pull me. I raised a brow at her.

"What are you doin, kiddo?"

"Well isnt it obvious? I'm trying to get ya in."

I blinked, trying to prossess what she just said," Your allowing me into Sumdac Tower? Where is it?"

Sari laughs," Where is it? Well you have been sleeping right next to it."

I look up and she wasnt wrong. Now that it was morning, i could see better I was sleeping in a industrial box that was right next to the Sumdac Tower. I kinda started cracking up, next thing i knew i was laughing my ass off. Sari gave me a confused face.

"Whats so funny?"

I soon calmed down till it was a slight giggle," Its kinda an inside joke."

"Well speaking of inside, come on!" She grabs my arm and i wobbly follow her into the building.

It was kinda strange how we were getting in. She walked around with caution, checking hallways for anyone coming in. Soon she walked into a large room that had many showers and a large tub. I looked around as Sari grabed a step stool and a bunch of diffrent bottles of soap and places them by the tub.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back." She runs out of the room.

"Uh okay?..."

I walked around the room slowly, my shoes were very worn out from the nature's harsh snow and frozen grounds. My clothes were soaked, torn and covered in dirt. My bag was begining to fade, but it seems it was the only thing that has lasted the longest in these past few weeks. Everything else, included my glasses were basicly garbage right now.

I noticed the room was very clean, very neat, and bright. There were small windows on the walls on the way top so that no one could peak into this room, but it also let light in, giving it kinda like a heavenly glow. I never knew this room even exsisted... Well where else would they bathe...

I hear a grunt, like someone was carrying alot of stuff. I turn and see two feet struggling as someone brings in large amounts of clothes and towels. I couldnt help but chuckle. I smiled but also i gave a confused face.

"I brought some clothes and towels! I dont know your size so i kinda grabbed everything i could." Her voice sounded muffled from all the fabric.

I smiled at her," Thanks Sari. Thats very thoughtful of you to take a random stranger off the streets and let them into your home."

"Its alright. You seem like a pretty cool person to hang out with. Now into the tub." She drops the clothes and grabs the towels.

I shrugged," Whatever you say kid."

I began to take my coat, bag, and boots off. I glanced at Sari, kinda feeling embarased and uncomfortable. So i had to ask her something.

"Can ya turn around... Its kinda weird if someone watches me change..."

"Alright, as long is you get a bath. You smell like a hobo." She turns around with her arms crossed, a back scrubber in her left hand.

I noticed that there were lots of bubbles in the bathrub, i held in my chuckle as i strip myself of the nasty clothing. I could feel a large layer of grease in my hair, making me cringe when it touches the back of my shoulders. I then place myself into the tub, hissing a little from me being so used to the cold and being placed into a hot tub.

"I'm all good now, now hand me something to washup please."

"Oh no you dont. You stink, and i'm gonna make sure your squeeky clean after i'm done with you."

"I'm a grown adult, kid. I know how to bathe."

"Well how long have you been out there?" I began to think about how long i have been in the wilderness, but it seemed Sari's attenction span was short," I thought so. So deal with it."

I chuckled at her little 'I know what im doing' tone. She always had that tone, even after she turned into a teenager. My thoughts were interupted when Sari dumped a water on my head and started scrubbing my head with shampoo. I took the liberty of washing my front part of my body and my face. She said she would was my back since she's responisble for my care now.

I grabed one of the many towels she brought in and wraped it around my body, wraping a smaller towel around my head. As Sari put all the soap away, she sorted threw the clothes to see what would fit me more.

"How tall are you?"

"5 foot even."

She just started asking me random questions. She made me sit on the floor as she blowdried my hair. Its wasnt that bad. I felt like a big sister letting a little sister do her hair. I smiled in my mind. She handed me a brush and grabed clothes that looked like they would fit me, placing them next to me. As I finally untangled my hair, there was a knock on the door.

"Sari are you in there?" It was Proffesor Isac Sumdac.

"Y-yeah dad! Just a sec!" Then she spoke in a hush tone," Hurry it up and get dressed." She runs out the door.

I looked threw the clothes she got and tried them on. I'm surprised that some of them fit me! I could never fit in any of this kind of stuff before! I began to become curious, what has the wilderness done to me? I grabbed a bra that looked like a 32 c-cup, honestly i had two questions running in my head when i looked at this: 1.) Where did that girl find this? and 2.) Could i actually squeeze into this?

I glanced at the door nervously, Sari must be stalling Mr. Sumdac while i changed. She's a pretty smart girl when she wants to be. Other times, she just like any other kid her age. They can be pretty playful but also annoying in the same time. I glanced at the bra that i held in my hands for a moment.

I took my chances and slipped it on, stunded by how it actually fit me pretty well, like perfectly. I then grabbed a pair of socks, panties that actually were a little to big for me, a pair of tan kakies that stopped at my knees, with a black sweater. I placed my broken glasses on my face so i could look in the mirror, even if the one lense was broken. But i kinda was shocked when i saw my reflection.

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET THIS FIGURE!?"

With that, Sari and Mr. Sumdac ran in to see what happened. Mr. Sumdac was shocked that i was even there, from what i'm guessing. Sari looks like she's in awe. And i'm shocked cause i look freakin hot!

I look like i went on Jenny Crege!.. My face didnt have any double chins or any signs of me being over weight. My boobs looked bigger cause my body was thinnier than how they usually where, and they looked huge from the start. I feel like those huge boob anime girls. My figure had curves to it! My hips were kinda big, causing me to worry about guys grabbing them. Even though i was short, my figure looked freakin awesome.

"Sari? Who is this?" the silence broken by Mr. Sumdac.

"Uh... W-Well she's uh..." Sari looked nervous, so i thought i could help the kid out.

"My name is Journey Barker, sir. Sari here just rescued me from the streets... I am very greatful to you both, i owe my lives to you." Which was kinda true.

"JB! You look like your on fire!" Was what sari said to me

I chuckled a little as the proffesor spoke again," I apologize for your current situation, Ms. Baker. Even though i am proud of what my daughter has done, I am also very upset that she would run off like that."

Sari gave a sheepish smile," Come on dad! Can we keep her? Please!"

"I dont know... " He began to scratch his chin, when an idea poped into my head.

"If it helps sir, I can offer my services as a secritary, to help keep your office clean and organise your schedual. Its the least i can do."

Sari kinda stared at him with wide puppy dog eyes. It kinda reminded me of my little sister how she does that just to see someone cave into her cuteness. I could feel the tenstion in the air as Isac Sumdac was thinking. It didnt help that this strange woman was in a place i probably shouldnt be in the first place. Finally he gave out a tiredsome sigh and gave a small smile.

"Very well, I will gladly accept your proposal. In return of your hard work, I would gladly give you a place to stay and a pay. Besides, I am afraid to say no. It seems Sari is already attached to you Ms. Barker."

Sari gave a yelp of happiness and hugged me," You can call me Journey till i start work, okay?"

So that basicly is what happened. I spent a year living with the Sumdacs. I have been his loyal secretary, getting all the files he needed, organising his meetings, experimental logs and data files on paper and computer. Sari and me grew close and she basicly became a little sister to me. I was definetly a big sister to her, after many times of her sneaking off of tutor bot I did seem like the older sister more and more. Isac Sumdac admitted that he saw me as a loyal friend and as a second daughter to him.

I live in a building that has one large garage and a nice large apartment complex. It was kinda cheap, due to all the money going to the robots, rising money on them and less on buildings, which i can totally understand. I also have a small apartment like room in the tower itself, for i tend to keep busy schedualling for the days ahead and Sari forcing me to have a sleep over with her. I tend to cook meals for both of the Sumdacs and we celebrate holidays together.

I have grown a bond with people i never knew existed like this. I have a family now, well its like a family but i have made a promise to myself in order to protect everything of this world. I promised to keep what i know to myself unless it is in dire need to be known. I feel like that person from the future that went to the past and can't tell anyone whats going on or it would screw everything up. However, in this case, I know what happens up till the last episode. Which leaves me to another question i have, that i am eager to have answered. And it feels like it will be answered very soon.

_**When are the autobots gonna wake up?**_

* * *

**A/N: Yep there is the first chapter! I think this is kinda cool but i want your opinions on this. **

**How was it? Was it too long? Did it seem to run on and on, or did it seem to undetailed? What was your favorite part? What was your least favorite part? What would you like to see in this story?**

**Let me know! Comment, Rate and Review please!**

**See y'all later!**


	2. ch1:: The start of everything

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is chapter two of the "Heart of a Pheonix"! This is the first actual chapter to the story. **_

_**Where this takes place is actually episode 2 of the show. When Isaac sumdac finds Megatron's head and so on and so on. **_

_**Where this chapter starts is where you get introduced to the main events and how Journey tries to place her role in the time line. I am so excited to actually describe what Journey Barker looks like now after being in the care of the Sumdac family. She is kinda adopted into the family in a way.**_

_**Anyway, i know school would probably make me slow and plus i have three major test to take next week, and i have to look for a job to help with bills and such. However i will try to update between one week to two weeks. I have been falling behind so i kinda have been trying to keep up, so far i think i got it... I think...**_

_**I am excited about having Journey being introduced into the story! I actually plan to add another oc in episode 3/ Chapter 3, but she wont be in it much. Just to start introducing her and all that.**_

_**If i become very late with the chapters, there is a very good reason for that. I have been struggling with school lately. **_

_**I have been kinda stressed, and i feel like i'm slipping. Guess this is what an adult feels like. **_

_**But the only way i can calm down is when i can just write/type and basicly forget everything around me and just create a world of my own views, or something like that.**_

_**Anyway here is Chapter one!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Transformers Animated but the ocs, that includes Journey Barker and any other ocs that appear in this story. If i did own TFA, then prowl would be a ghost and there would be more to the story than just 2 seasons. **_

_**TFA is owned by its ocs are mine.**_

_**Now for the story!**_

_**Thoughts**_

_'Comlink'_

"Speaking"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(time skip)

* * *

Chapter 1: The start of everything

"Back in the early 20th century, Detroit was known as the motor city. The number one automobile manufactoring capital of the world. Today, Detroit is the leading manufactor of autobatans. In other words, Detroit is the leading Robotics manufactor of the world." Came a older indian like american male voice.

"With these machines, they can help everyday people with everyday struggles, like hazardis labor jobs, phobias, even with the most unpleasent jobs. Making our human lives easier than they ever have before." A young adult female voice.

"Here is where the magic happens, in the Sumdac system assembly line. Building and programing the latest robots by Sumdac Coorperation." continued the female.

The young woman appeared to be just entering her early twenties with crystal blue eyes hiding behind thin black framed glasses. Her long back length hair was up in a bun, black studded earings in her ear lobes and wore a nice proffesinal suit of a tan color. Her figure was covered by her clothing, since she had wide hips and a C, almost D-cup size breasts.

Her tan suit consisted of a nice jacket with a white blouse underneath, and tan kackies with small black coarter inch shoes. She wore a oval silver locket that hung down around her neck. Her bangs were pushed to her left, cover just abover her left eye. Her skin was very fair, pale but had a little touch of the sun on her, putting some tan color to her irish skin as she stood her five foot tall high with a smile.

The young woman turned the a smaller tanned skinned man with his black hair up with a silver white strand in his bangs. He wore black lab boots and gloves along with the labratory uniform of a white lab coat. He had a short but thick mustache on his face. Even though he seemed very tired, he smiled to the children from a school he was giving a tour with.

Oh, i forgot to mention... That girl, who looks like a secretary... Is me.

" Any questions?" Asked Proffessor Sumdac.

A young boy raised his hand," Where did you get your idea Mr. Sumdac?"

"Well, you could say, i stumbled upon it."

I gave a small smile, knowing the truth but i wouldn't say. I have been bonding with this family for a long time. I have been with the Sumdacs since they took me in, which was about a year and a half ago. I have been Mr Isaac Sumdac's loyal secretary for that long, and i have helped him organise his plans for diffrent robots, his meetings, and even organised his contacts and money.

I have had a few friends of my own, not very many however. They are just like a bunch of sisters to me, just as the Sumdacs are like famiy to me. I thought it would be great to have friends since i have been living here. Some are pretty cool, some can be annoying when they are hyper. And some of them are very protective of my well being. But hey, arent friends always like that?

I am kinda the bronze of the company, i stick up for Mr. Sumdac. I protect the rights of the company and i even talk to the Mayor if i have to. Not only is it part of the job, but its also my responsibility. For I owe them my life, for saving me from starvation and such. I owe them my graditute from their hospitality and kindness.

I then began to hear a faint macanical yipping noise. With that i hung my head and held the bridge of my nose with my thumb and pointer finger.

"Oh boy" I whispered to myself.

Then a red headed girl, followed by a monator head robot came running after a small robot dog with what appears to be a security card in its mouth. She chased the robodog threw the crowd of kids and all around her father.

"Sparkplug! Come back here you mangy little furbot! I mean now!"

Mr sumdac shook his head while i let out a frustrated sigh. Yep, she's definetly like a little sister to me.

"My key! Is not! A chew toy! Let. Go. NOW!" With that she fell back, knocking herself and her father down.

She looked around kinda embarased as she held the security card to her chest. I chuckled quietly in amusement as Mr Sumdac stood up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry dad..."

"Forgive me children. This is my daughter, Sari" Sari blew a large bubble from her gum, which popped and got in her hair," Sari, what do you say?"

"Anybody got a pair of scissors?" As she tugged on the gum till it was out of her hair and put it back in her mouth," Nevermind."

"Eww!" Said the students.

I sighed," Oh senor (oh lord)"

[A/N: Yes she does speak some spanish but she isnt spanish. Since now a days you have to learn 2 years of a language to graduate, plus spanish is fun to learn anyway]

A student then asked," So whats it like to grow up around all these cool robots?"

"I dont know, whats it like to go to school with other kids?" with that Isaac began to push her away.

"I am terribly sorry for the interuption, but my daughter should return to her studies."

"No! Not the tutor bot!" Sari struggled as tutor bot began to take her away.

I chuckled to myself, but then gave a small frown. Today was the day that everything would start to roll out, the red carpet day... In other words, the day the autobots awaken from their 50 year stasis. I began to replay as much as i could remember from the old show from my world in my head. The next part of the tour was going to be the last. I have to make sure that i have to help get Mr. Sumdac safe, but i also have to get to Sari to make sure she's safe as well.

As we continued the tour, i kinda helped Isaac so that he doesnt bore the little elemantary kids with big words. I help break things down so they may understand what we are doing.

"Here is were we are working on the latest progress on nano tecnology. Self-replicating, sub microscopic, bio-diagnostic robots. Designed to fight disease and monator and repair the human body from within. These may not be the cure for cancer, but it could lead us one step closer to immortality." As Mr. Sumdac

I took a step back, preparing myself as i saw the genetic engeniers down behind the glass were struggling to contain the nanos.

"I-I cant stop the replication! The cells are growing out of control!"

That was my cue to make sure everyone was safe," Children! Get away from the window!"

"Nothing to be concerened about children! These happy accidents are often lead to discovery."

"Uh, Mr. Sumdac. This accident doesnt look too happy." said a child nervously.

Then the experiment, that was fusing with other nanobots and anything metal or hard wired, smashed threw the glass. I pushed children back as i covered Mr. Sumdac from getting hit by the monster or the glass. The monster hit me and threw both of us towards the wall. The mutation escaped as the childrens cried in fear. I placed the now unconcious proffessor by a safe stable wall as i faced the small crowd.

"Attention! I would like all of you to stay in a group, dont let anyone wonder off. The police rescue team should be coming any moment! Please keep the children away from the glass or anything electronic for the time being! Do not panic! Everything will be alright!... I promise"

The crowd was still very frightened on the event that just happened but they did calm down once they heard the rescue team was coming. That was my cue to go find Sari.

"Teachers! Stay with the children and ." With that, i bolted threw the doors.

I could feel the facility tremble violently as i ran threw the metal hallways. The building was slowly collapsing around me. I actually got hit in the head with a small fragment of something and stunned me for about a few minutes. My vision became blurry and I leaned against a stable wall to help regain my balance.

"Sari... Sari! Sari, where are you?!"

I noticed the building quit shaking, the monster must be out. Meaning that Fanzone must be sending a rescue squad in the get the children and Mr. Sumdac out of here.

"Sparkplug! Sparkplug?!"

I smiled to myself, I found her. I look over to see Sari being oblivious to her surroundings and too worried about finding her robotic dog. I sighed and began to walk up to her calmly, so i wouldnt freak her out.

"Here Sparky! I got a taste Security Key for you!"

"Want me to help?"

She turned around and looked up at me," Journey! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but first we gotta get everyone out safely. Including that little furbot." I smiled.

"Alright!"

We began to hear electronic yipping and we both looked at eachother with a smile. Sari then bolted after it, giving it a big hug. However the reunion was ruined when the bot took her key and ran for the exit.

"Sparkplug! Get back here!"

I sighed and ran after the two of them. I had to keep close to her, but i couldnt interfer what was gonna happen next. I couldnt ruin the timeline for the sake of my own selfishness.

I could see a bright light , must have been the exit, as i followed Sari out of the building. I stopped just at the door frame, watching from afar as i see the scene playing out not only in my head, but before my very eyes.

The monster was fighting stray vehicales, but i knew that was the Autobots. I knew we were safe, however i still had the feeling of fear and insecurity. I guess you dont know how it truely feels till you actually experience it.

"Sparkplug! !"

I noticed Sari struggling to get her card out of the robotic dog's mouth. Then i saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee drive up to her.

_**Oh no.. This isnt gonna end well...**_

And surly i was right. Sari screamed, Bumblebee and Bulkhead backed off in fear of her sudden shriek and she ran off, with them following her. I had to follow them, just to make sure she was safe, even thought i know what was gonna happen next. I ran out from the door and ran after the yellow and green vehicals.

"AHHH!" I saw Sari getting lifted into the air by one of the mutation's tenticales.

"Oh Senor.. SARI!" I ran after it.

"Autobots! Transform!" I stopped in my tracks.

I looked and watched in awe and amazement as Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Prowl transformed into their true forms. I froze there, to shocked and astound to move. I looked up at Sari to see her amazed as well. Ofcourse she was probably amazed to see robots that were diffrent from her father's design.

"Why dont you pick on someone your own size?!" Bulkhead hit the monster with his wrecking ball hand, causing Sari to fall with Bumblebee to catch her.

I ran up to them as Bumblebee took Sari into a near by parking garage. I smiled as Sari and Bumblebee introduced themselves. She then spots me and gives a large childish smile.

"Journey! Your okay!"

"Journey?" Bumblebee looked down at me as i ran up to them.

"This is my bestfriend. She is kinda like a sister to me." Sari stated.

"My name is Journey Barker. Its nice to meet you."

"Cool name. My name is Bumblebee."

"So, what are you?" Sari asked.

" I'm an autobot. Actually i'm a-" He was cut off with some police bots shooting at him with their little lazors.

I stepped out of the way as he held Sari safely, and also dodging the little bots and swatting at them like little bugs. _**Oh the irony**_.

I looked over to see Bulkhead and Optimus fly back after Prowl cut the cable to Bulkhead's hand. I also saw Prime lecturing Prowl about teamwork as Prowl just ignored him. This was the begining of the story so Prowl must not trust anyone after what happened to Yokitron... Poor guy, but that doesnt mean he was a jerk in the begining.

"You baka..." I said outloud.

Then i saw Prowl attack the mutation on his own. Only resulting him to be absorbed by it.

"You idiot!"

"Journey! Come on!" Sari called me.

I looked up at them as they struggled. I then ran up to Sari as we head to the top floor of the car garage. once we were up there, we watched the scene as they surround Bumblebee with a device that was probably from Ratchet to stop the nanobots from continuing their acceleration. I folded my hands together and held them to my chest. I knew from this point that the AllSpark was the one controling their fate.

_'Please... Allspark, Primus, God, who ever is out there... Please keep this going according to plan...'_

Then i saw Bumblebee transform and race into the garage. I grabed Sari and pulled her back, telling her to stay back. She was getting worried, but i reasured her and told her everything will be okay in the end. I looked around for a way to get down quicker when i noticed an elevator. This will help her get down in time before they depart in the end.

"Your going down!" Was all we heard as Bumblebee transformed and landed into the creature's mouth.

"Bumblebee!" Sari yelled in fear.

I grabbed her hand," Sari come on! Lets get down there.

"What about-?" She sounded very sad and scared.

I hugged her close," Everything is gonna be okay, trust me."

She nodded and we ran for the elevator, heading for the bottom floor. As we headed down, we heard a rumble noise. Probably the explosion after finally defeating that monster. As they all tried to gather themselves together, and help Prowl get back, Sari ran up to Bee, i only walked over calmly. Sari leaned herself against his hood with excitement.

"Ohmygosh!Thatwassuperamazinghowyousav edeveryonefromthatmonster-" I covered her motor mouth.

"What Sari is trying to say is, we really appreciate what you did for us. Thank you."

"Sari, i got a friend who is really hurt, i gotta go." Bumblebee said with a tone of sadness and a little agitation.

"Come one let me come. Please please! I wanna help!"

"I dont have time for this, sorry."

"But cant you trust this face?"

I spoke up," I'll make sure she doesnt cause you any trouble Bee. Its the lease we can do..."

"... Just keep out of sight till i explain."

"Yes!.. I mean yes..." She hushed herself as i climbed in and sat in the pasenger seat, crawling over from the back seat.

"uh.. Am i gonna be able to breathe?" Sari asked as we both ducked down low while bumblebee drove into the water.

"Oh sure... Whats breathe?"

I gave a quiet sigh but then my breathe hitched into my throat as we entered the ship. This is what Omega Supreme inside looks like when he is in his alt-mode? This was truely amazing. We entered the medbay as Rachet fixed Bulkhead's hand and trying his hardest to patch up Prowl.

Then Sari started to stand up,"Sari. Get down now!" I scolded her in a hush tone and Bee made her sit and strapped her down.

She kicked him, activating his emergancy alarm to go off," Damn it Sari..." I growled quietly.

"Can't you you put a muffler on it and transform into robot mode?" Optimus covered his ear like antenas with a hint of anger in his voice.

"R-Right... Robot mode..." Bumblebee sound nervous and hesitant over the blaring alarm system of his alt mode.

I whispered a enough for him to hear me as i thought for a moment," Just dump us in a random vent. We dont wanna get ya introuble."

"Good idea." he mumbled back.

He then zoomed over and dumped me and sari in a vent as he changed back in his robot form, i grabed Sari as we fell down the vent. With me holding her, meaning i was gonna land first and have her weight push me down... So the landing hurt my ass alot. Try sliding down a vent and land on hard metal.

"Ouch..." I sat up and found the Great Allspark.

Ofcourse Sari didnt know that and looked confused. What made me wonder was, why wasnt it showing? Why was the box sealed up still? Shouldnt it be communicating with Sari right about now?

Hesitantly, I walked over and got a good look at it. It was very large. Probably would have had at least six humans to carry it if it didnt have all the heavy metal on it.

"Be careful JB..." Sari whispered in fear.

"I will." I smiled as i gently placed my left hand on the box.

I recieved a shock course threw my hand and up my arm. Damn! Not only did it scare the shit out of me, it kinda hurt, like a bee sting all the way up to my shoulder. I let out a startled yelp and fell back, landing on my ass again. This time, the Allspark finally revealed itself.

Sari stared at it in awe, as did I. Then the sphere began to shine a little brighter and scanned Sari. I'm guessing this was the time the two finally had their conversation. After the brief discussion, Sari frowned and gave a confused look.

" 'Kay... That was kinda weird. Did we just have a conversation?"

Then the Allspark sent a beam of light onto Sari's security key as it took shape. Sari's face was priceless. Once it was completed, she kinda looked pissed, and had her hands on her hips with a frown.

" If you mess this up, you owe me my security deposit." I chuckled as Optimus snuck up behind us and grabbed Sari," Wow!"

He held her at eye level as he held her by the back of her dress, he glanced down at me then back at her," How did you two get on this ship?" His voice slightly shocked but his face was neutral.

Then Bumblebee walked in all happy and smug, with a little nervousness," They followed me home, can i keep them?"

I gave a sigh and a facepalm as Sari crosses her arms and kinda wrinkles her nose," We are she's ya know."

Optimus looked at Bumblebee while still holding Sari, and me finally standing up," So I suppose you have an explanation."

"Actually I'm narrowing it down to my top five."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes," Smooth..."

Then a beep went of on Optimus's arm as Ratchet's voice suddenly appeared," Prime! You better get up here now!"

Optimus than puts Sari on the ground and begins to walk quickly to, what I'm guessing was the medic room. With Bumblebee behind Optimus, Sari rushed over to keep up with the two bots. I gave a sad sigh as i knew what was about to appear. I never did take death situations well unless it was from movies, cause i know it was all acting and fake in those cases.

I ran till i caught up with them, standing next to a berth that had Prowl laying in pain on it, Ratchet trying to fix Prowl whie having Prowl's spark rate monitored. Bulkhead looked very nervous and skittish. I wouldnt blame any of these guys for feeling this way. After all, this was Prowl in a fatal situation.

I never could handle death situation, er fatal situations. The only time i could is when it was on a movie or on a show. Ofcourse i would cry, but when the same episode or scene would pop up again, i wouldn't have the same effect. Even though i know Prowl doesnt die... This is kinda like a new reality so i have shivers down my spine.

" The circut damage is too extensive, I can't keep him stable!" Ratchet said as he continued to work vigirously to keep Prowl online.

I then felt a pulse of energy course threw the room, I looked around and saw no one else noticed it but me. Then Sari's key began to light up and pull her to the berth. As it tried to pull her up towards the wounded ninja bot, Bumblebee helped her up and she smiled. She then moved around to a spot where a key would fit, it took shape and she put it in. A great light filled the room, and quickly died down, showing Prowl all back into shape again.

Prowl groaned as he sat up and the rest of the guys looked dumbfounded," Thats... Quite the cure."

I couldnt help but smile," Thats my girl."

"Can all 'Shes' do that?" Bumblebee asked asked in confusion.

Sari looked confused as well," I dont even know how i did that."

Optimus shook his head," At this point, nothing surprises me. I have seen enough action in just one solar cycle than my entire cybertron service carear."

"I bet thats a long time." I spoke up.

"This solar cycle isnt over just yet." Ratchet spoke as the alarms went off, showing on a screen that the police drowns were looking for us.

I sighed in frustration and Sari looked sad," I think my dad is looking for us, JB."

"What gave you that idea kiddo?" I sighed again as Optimus took a step towards me and Sari.

"We better get these organics back to the streets. You two jump in and we will take you up."

With that, the bots changed into their alt modes and we both jumped in to ratchet," So, you two got a name?" the old bot spoke.

"Yeah, we dont have your names." Bulkhead spoke as we drove to the surface.

"On the contrary, we dont have any of your's either. The only bot that knows our names is Bumblebee." I spoke.

"My name is Sari Sumdac. This here is Journey Barker." Sari introduced us.

"Its a pleasure meeting you all. Its absolutely amazing to be honest." I had to pretend I didnt know them so i played along even though it was an honor to meet them in person," And what are your names?"

"They call me Ratchet."

"My name is Prowl."

"Bulkhead"

"I am Optimus Prime, it is nice to meet you Sari and Journey."

I smiled as we finally got onto the road," Its nice to meet you all." Sari smiled.

Once we got on top, Sari and me jumped out of Ratchet as he transformed back into a robot. It still amazes me every time they change back and forth. I will tell ya, it never gets old.

Sari gave a friendly smile to the old veitarn bot," Don't worry, humans usually dont blow up stuff with that symbol on the side."

"Really? And i thought it made me an easier target." Ratchet looked at the pulse sign on his arm, i covered my mouth as i held in my laugh.

Sirens became louder and louder as they approuched us. What did they do send the US SWAT team over? I think they were over doing it but then again, its not every day that walking talking robots that can change into any form of transportation show up.

With Proffesor Sumdac at his side all worriedly, Captain Fanzone pulls out his megaphone and yells into it," Alright! Put your hands where i can see them!"

"Why do they want us to do that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Its to show them your no harm to them. No weapons in your hands, means your not a threat." I stated.

With that they put their hand up in the air, some officers pointed their guns at them in fear. There was an akward silence as the only thing that was heard was the buzzing of the drowns that flew above us. Sari gasped in fear as she waved her hands to get their attention.

"Dont shoot! Their friendly! Well maybe except the red and white one, he's kinda grumpy!"

Proffesor Sumdac gasped as he ran over to us,"Sari! Journey!" He hugged us than hugged Sari again after releasing me," I'm so happy you two are safe."

I rolled my eyes and smiled," Really Proffesor? I have known you for a year. You know i would never put Sari in harm's way. She was safe the whole time."

"Lower your weapons!" I heard Captian Fanzone yell at his squad.

I looked up at the bots with a smile," Your in the clear boys, you can put ur hands down."

As the bots put their hands down, Sari grew a big smile, which i knew what was gonna happen next," So can we keep them?"

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope this turned out good! I Hope it was pretty close to the episode. **_

_**What do you think of the of it? anything you like? What is your favorite part? What do you dislike about it? Anything you wanna see or wanna add?**_

_**I like hearing my reader's opinions and putting it into my work. I really hope you like it.**_

_**Please Rate and review this! I hope to hear from you all soon.**_


	3. Ch2 Pt2:: Transform and Roll Out Pt 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! its me again! I am very happy some people like this story and reviewed it. To those that did, i thank you. For those that just read it, i thank you for reading my story.**_

_**Anyway i have been trying to keep up my school work, which i have been getting better at, and now i am trying to look for work. Things are difficult since the landlord is kicking us out of the apartment, but i will distract myself with Transformers and such.**_

_**In this chapter, Journey is gonna be a little more involved as much as she can. Plus you get to meet some of her friends ^^. Sari doesnt know them well, only knows that they are friends with JB. And some other people get in this as well.**_

_**Not gonna give away too much, just read and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the transformer characters or settings, i only own the ocs and thats about it.**_

_**please enjoy...**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Transform and roll out part 1

It has been a week since the Transformers have awaken from their 50 year stasis nap. While they get used to their surroundings and new home, I have been having a lot more on my plate. While Sari gets out of her TutorBot's classes, I have double duty since Proffesor Sumdac has been getting more projects done, the newest one is a fast subway train.

I havent been able to help Sari that much with her tour guide of the city. She keeps bugging me about helping her out, but i told her I have to get my work done first. I have been helping Isaac prepare for the ceremony for his newest invention.

I'm sitting at my desk, typing away and trying to finish the preporations for him. I know that he is busy trying to make last minute adjustments to make sure its perfect for the public. I told him that i would write done his speech and order all that is needed for this presentation.

As i was typing away, my cellphone went off, playing the main course for KoChiChi by MiteMite (A/N: its that song that Meloetta dances to from pokemon). I gave a sigh as i answered the phone, placing it on my shoulder and leaning my ear on it as i continued to type away.

"Hey KB, whats up? I'm in the middle of something."

"Hey hey! Sorry to interrupt ya, but i just wanted to know when you were free today? Its girls' day."

"Today is Friday already?"

"Well, duh! Man, has Isaac worked you that hard?"

"Not really, i kinda volunteered to do this. He is busy working on major projects, so it was the least i could do."

"You still think your in debt with the Sumdac family?"

"Ofcourse I still feel like i am. I mean, they did take me in when i was homeless. And dont say you would take me in, cause that was way before i met ya."

She laughed," Hahaha, very funny? I forgot how to laugh. Anyway when are you off?"

I paused, looked at how much work was left to be done and the clock," Give me about fourty-five minutes. it will take thrity to finish this then about another fifteen to get out of these work clothes." I continued to type.

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet ya. At the usual spot? In the Station Square park? She had excitment in her voice.

"You bet. I will see you later."

"Kk, See ya then." She hung up.

I sighed," Wow, she sounds like she just drank one of her energy drinks."

With that I placed my cellphone next to me as I finished the final touches for the ceremony. As I saved it into a private folder and emailed it to Isaac's computer, i heard the door slide open and saw Sari walk in with a large smile on her face.

"So who are you gonna help today kiddo?" I smiled.

"I'm taking Optimus to the park." She smiled.

"Which park? The Station Square? Or the Children's park?"

"The station Square park is boring and surrounded by old people." She stuck out her tongue.

I crossed my arms and raised a brow," Excuse me?! Last time i checked, i was 21, not 51."

"Its hard to tell sometimes. All you do is work, i could mistake you for an old lady."

"Oh! Thats it little lady! I'll show ya who's old!" I smirked and got up.

"What are you-YEEEE!" I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Who's old now, squirt?" I laughed.

She started having fits of giggles," JB! Put me down!"

I grabed my bag and cellphone as she tried to wiggle from her position," Not a chance. Not till you take back what you said."

I began to leave my office with her laughing away on my shoulder. I couldnt help but smile at her giggles of defeat. I had one arm holding Sari on my shoulder, while i had held my bag on my other shoulder.

"Um, ms. Barker, why is Sari on your shoulder?" I saw Proffesor Sumdac walking our way with confusion.

"Sari called me old, i was proving to her that i am not old. I mean, could an old woman do this?" I pointed to the laughing Sari on my shoulder.

He chuckled at out playful banter," Besides, today is Friday, Girls' Day."

"I see, is all the preperations complete?"

"I actually sent it to your computer right before Sari walked into my office."

"Very good. Oh, and ask Katherine if she could come in the check on her prostetics in a few weeks."

"Thank you sir, and i will tell her." I smiled

"OKAY! Okay! I take it back!" Sari spoke up from my shoulder.

"What? Take back what?" I smirked.

"I take it back! Your not old! Your not old!"

"Alrighty then." I took her off my shoulder and placed her on the ground.

She wobbled around, trying to balance herself after being on my shoulder for so long. Once she did she smiled and giggled.

"Since when were you all buff?"

"Its called, i work out. And i'm no buff, i'm fairly fit for my age. I am nothing like those muscle trainers, thats for sure."

"Whatever," She shrugged her shoulders," I'm gonna go meet Optimus at the 'Children's park' " waked away.

"Well have fun! Just be easy one them okay kiddo, their still new around here. Take it one day at a time."

"Will do!"

I shook my head and i began to make my way home. I usually ride the bus, but today was a little diffrent than usual. Well it has been unusual since the autobot got here, which wasn't something i wouldn't suspect. Outside the Sumdac Tower, was a cop car. And not just any cop car, a Mclearn mp4 modle for the cop car. I smiled knowing who it was.

"Hey yo, Tunes!" I waved to the figure getting out of the vehicale.

"Its Detective Addison, while i'm at work."

She has a detective with a blue jacket with two vertical white stripes on both sleeves. The collor of the jacket was not folded, frealy doing what ever it wanted. Her hair was platnium blonde, a white color tat was kinda 80's fashion. Her hair was in two diffrent layers, the main layer was short and fluffy looking, like a bob cut. The second layer was in a long rat tail like low ponytail (A/N: If you ever watched 'Oh My Goddess or played Final Fantasy x-2, her hair is a cross between yuna's and Hild's hair style}.

She had a pair of shades that looked like she was ready for a rave. Her pants were skinny jeans with nice short heel boots on. Her shirt was a tank top v-neck of white with a single arrow going up on the left side of it. She had studds on her ears, two on the lobs and one in the carlage. Her badge rested on her right pocket of her jacket. She wore a single fingerless glove on her right hand that had two blue horizontal stripes on it.

"Well sorry." I rolled my eyes," I'm sorry Oh great Detective Addison."

She laughed," Easy their girly, might mistake you as KB with all that sarcasm."

"Oh jeez, don't compare me to that skater." I laughed.

"Girls' day right?"

"Yep, just heading home to get out of my work clothes."

"Need a ride?"

I smiled," That would be nice. Thanks DA."

"Well hop in then kiddo."

I climbed into the car as she closed the driver's door and started the car. The inside was a smooth black leather with a little music note car freshiner hanging from the mirror. The steering wheel was covered with a black and white checker pattern. The seating was very comfy even though it was leather padding.

"So how has work been?" Addison asked.

"It has been a little more of a challenge to be honest Evelyn. But it has been fun. I actually just finished completing a opening ceremony for Proffesor Sumdac. Not to mention i have been helping Sari out with the Autobots."

"I see. I'm glad your enjoying yourself." She smiled.

"Its not like I get to help alien robotic organisms everyday." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well here we are. I will see ya round."

I climbed out of the car and smiled." See ya around."

As she drove away, i could hear barking of my dog, Hazel.(A/N: I changed her breed cause i thought labs were overused.) I smiled as i could hear her paws scrape at the door as i put my key in the lock.

"I'm coming baby girl, i'm coming." I opened the door only to be tackled to the ground.

My little Hazel is a little black and brown shiba inu. Her fur is as black as night and her muzzle and her underbelly and under her tail were a tanish brown. She has a tan spot on her forehead that makes it look like she has a golden diamond on her head. She almost looks like a wolf, but she is more of a mutt... I think she has some german sheperd or Husky.

She has three legs, she had her left leg amputated when she was a pup. She was about to be put down, but I saved her. It was kinda a present from Sari. Since Sari wasnt really allowed a real pet, she begged her father to get me it, since we both visited the shelter about two weeks before my twenty-second birthday. It was around the same time i met KB. Proffessor Sumdac made a prostetic leg for her, and she walks like it was never gone before.

"Hey baby girl. How are you today." I pet her head as she gets off me and runs into the house.

My house isn't so bad. Fairly nice, though some of the furnature doesnt match, its still nice and more organized. The living room had a nice gap between it and the kitchen. Past the kitchen was a small hallway that kinda was actually stairs. Before the stairs start, there is a door on the right side, being the fairly neat is the bathroom. The first few steps went straight, and the first level had a door. That would be my room. The stairs continue to the right side to reach a ceiling door. When you lower that ceiling door, it rolls out a set of stairs that lead to the roof, which is my small little garden.

I place my bag on the coffee table and get all my work stuff out of it. Hazel, which she got that name from her one eye being a hazel color, sit on the couch and presses her paw on the remote, turning on the animal planet channel. I head up to my room and change out of my work clothes. As i get out of my proffesional work attire, i take my ponytail out and decide what i may wear today.

I usually dont care what i look, but for some reason, i wanna look nice today. I slipped on a nice grey v-neck shirt with a pair of blue jeans. My shoes were just normal black converse and my black hoody.

"Alrighty, Time for me to get going. Watch the house girl okay?" I smiled to Hazel as I walked out of my room and grabbed my bag and put it on my shoulder.

She responded to me with a bark and a wag of her tail. I shut the door behind me and locked it up. I looked up with a smile as i waked passed my home with my dog happily wagging her tail. The square wasn't that far of a walk, only about a twenty minute walk. I Kinda got home early thanks to Detective Addison.

I used to not be able to walk that far for so long. I would get tired out very easily. But then I started getting into shape. I walked along the crowds of the streets as I head for the Burger Bot, which was on the way to the square. The reason I'm stoping there is because I was too busy to grab a bite before at the tower. I know KB will complain about me not getting her any, but I dont care, my stomach wants food and i'm giving it food.

I ordered Big Bot Burger with a side of small fries and a Vanilla robo shake. I got the roboshake for KB. I put the fries in the bag and took my burger out. I Then put the fries in my bag and continued to the square, with KB's drink in my left hand, and my burger in my right. I didn't take a single sip of the shake, though i was strongly tempted to.

"Hey! You didn't get any for me?!"

I look up to see a girl who looked a little younger than me, I smiled at her," Hey KB."

KB, also known as Katherine Bently, was only turning twenty but still had the gift of youth on her side. Her hair was a golden blonde, cut in a scene style hair style that the back only was length of her neck while the front was longer. The front of her hair was a little longer, while a few strands were the length down the her chest. Yes, she was a major scene girl.

Her bangs were had a few strands of black, but that was all. She wore a black beanie that hung off her head. She wore jean shorts that went past her knees With black knee high socks with yellow sneakers. She wore a yellow vest hoody that was not zipped up. She wore a little bumble bee charm around her neck that hung just to her chest. Her accesories, were her single cartlege ring in her right ear. Along with a bandaid that was placed on her left cheek.

Her legs are very special. From her knees down, are prostetics. When I met her, she had crappy legs and had to use crutches to help herself around. A lot of people made fun of her and called her a freak. I saw her as a great independent girl.

I knew how much she wanted to be normal and how much she wanted do the one thing she loved the most. And that was to go fast and skate. So, during my pair time, I decided to design prostetics that would basicly be a replacement for real legs. Yeah i got that idea from reading Full Metal Alchemist, but hey it don't exsit here and so its not exactly stealing copy right, right?

Anyway, I asked Isaac to give try to make it for her, and if it works, then we could use it for veterns and such. He thought it was a good idea. So what he did was make the normal legs to see if the are comfortable enough with her body. And they did work, then he made skate versions of the prostetics, which she now uses most of the time, as a birthday present. Now she has to get them checked on every once in a while.

"How could you? Come here with that food! Are you trying to torcher me?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"You know, when you do that , you look really childish right?"

"I wouldn't be so childish if you didn't bring that crud with you."

"Fine then, I guess i'll drink this roboshake that i bought for you." I pretend i'm going to drink out of the straw.

She swung her arms out to stop me," Nuuuu!" She pouted like a upset puppy," Your evil."

"If I was evil i would have actually drank it, or didnt get you anything at all." I handed her the drink.

"I love you now." She slurped her drink.

I laughed," Only when theres food involved." I shook my head.

I balled the burger wrapping up and take the bag from my purse out, pulling out the fries and putting the garbage in the bag. I take a fry and hand it to her," Want one?"

"Do you have to ask?" Was her reply as she takes the fry out of my hand.

"So, we waiting for Suvrina?"

She stole some more fries from me and put them in her mouth," Yup."

"Sounds good, well it would if you wouldn't talk with your mouth full."

She started laughing, only to start patting her chest cause some of the food went down the wrong tube. Then i started laughing at her stupidity. Don't get me wrong, the girl is intelegent for her age. Her maturity... not so much.

"Hey, guys! Sorry i'm late."

We both looked up to see a tall girl, who looked to be about 5'9" was running up to us. She had dulled mint green hair that reached her waist. Her hair was in think pigtails that hung lowly on her hair. She wore brown cowgirl like boots that stoped in the middle of her lower leg that were over her slim fit jeans. She wore a white tanktop with a long sleeved pine green flannel that had the first 3 buttons unbuttoned.

"Its all good Suvrina." I smiled," We weren't waiting long."

I hand her the box of fries," You want the last bit?"

"Thank you, JB." She took them and started nibbling on them.

Yep, these girls were my friends. Eachone diffrent in their own way. And I am happy to be one of their friends. I even have friends who are cops! And I used to be scared of the police force but not so much anymore.

"So what are we gonna do today?" KB asked as she threw her roboshake away in the trash.

"I dont know, I kinda though that you would have had and idea." I tossed my bad of trash in the garbage can.

"Why don't we just walk around for a little bit? And maybe after we can go to that Cafe thats in down town?" Suvrina suggested as she finished her fries.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I stood next to Suvrina.

Kathrine stretched her arms and legs as she stood." Lets get to it then.

"Yeah, we all know how short your attention span is as short as your height." I smirked.

"H-Hey!" She pouted.

We all laughed at her childish whine as we walked along the trails, just taking about whatever. Suvrina had four older brothers, yeah she was the youngest out of five kids. Funny, how she manage to still act like a girl was beyond me. From the order of oldest to youngest: Micheal(26), Eric(25), Zachery (23), Alexander(22), and finally Suvrina being 21 years old. Her older brothers work as constuction workers, Micheal and Eric. Alexancer is field tecnitian, and Zachery is Graphic designer.

Then there is Kathrine, who has two brothers and a sister. Her older brother, Maxwell, was older than her by three years. Then she has a younger brother, Aaron of the age of 13, and her baby sister,Bethany of the age of 7. Max works as an office worker for the police of the city.

We walk along the trails and pathways of the square, laughing amongst ourselves and enjoying our time. Every once in a while, KB will pout about something, I would smack her in the back of her head for doing somethin or saying something stupid.

I noticed from the corner of my eye as we walked, I saw Prowl, standing perfectly still just like the statue that he stood next to. I smiled softly at this.

"Hey! Look its one of the autobots!" I heard someone yell.

I then saw what caused the birds to just simply fly away. It was the crowd of people that was gathering around Prowl that cause the birds to fly away, they were spooked. I saw him wipe his helm and groanin complaintants. I giggled to myself at his discomfort.

"What are you laughing at JB?" Suvrina looked at me curiously.

"Its nothing, just an inside joke between me and Sari."

"Probably about robots or something." KB had her arms behind her head.

I smirked," You could say that."

As the day grew, We did our usual things they did on Friday nights. Once it got around three, we headed to the cafe. KB got a strawberry shortcake. Suvrina got a supreme sundae. I got a peanut butter fudge chocolate cake. I saw KB smirking at me and Suvrina just smiling at me.

"Wa?(What?)" I spoke with a spoon in my mouth.

"You look kinda like a little kid when you eat peanut butter." Suvrina giggled.

"R-Really?" I flustered.

"Yeah." KB giggled," You look like you could be a like sixteen."

"Oh jeez." I hung my head.

They just laughed at me at my embarasment. Not in the way of making fun of. But they always laughed in fun and joy. They never try to hurt me. But they always try to bring me happiness, like a pair of sisters.

Soon after this, the sky drew a red as the sun began to set over Lake Erie. The tree of us went out seperate ways as the night grew darker. I looked around and began to think that i should visit the abandoned facility. I started visiting it it probably about two months before the bots woke up.

I check my bag and saw tha my small sketchbook and my pencil were still in it. I also checked to see if my flash light was there. And sure it was, it was there. I smiled and I began to head to the old building, where some time soon, would be the secret base for the bots.

I actually took a bus to get there. The ride can be from 10-20 minutes depending. And the walk from the bus was only about eight minutes. Once i get there, i head to my favorite room, which happens to be the room Prowl uses.

I know what your thinking, your probably thinking the only reason why i like it cause its prowl. Well your wrong about that one. I like it cause its very relaxing and it mixes the cultures together kinda like how the earth has both organics and machines.

My notebook is more of my nature watch book. I have diffrent sketch books for everything. My small one is for when i am going diffrent places. Thats why its always in my bag. Well its not really a nature watch. I have pictures of buildings, of parks, of elderly people and kids, I even have sketches of robots and their every day life. I think the reason why i called it that is the most fun i have is from drawing flowers, birds and the occasional stray cat or dog. I love drawing this tree though it just screams life all over it.

I was sitting against a wall in the room, with a knee drew close to me so i could use it to rest my book on it as i drew the tree. I was just completing my light part of the shading when i heard a voice. I sighed as i knew who it was. Sad part was this was now gonna be Prowl's room and i couldn't just walk in here when i want to. That would be kind a rude.

I 'venture down past the broken down cars and such as i get closer to them. I grabed my flash light as their lights lit up.

"So what do you think?" I heard Sari talk to them.

"I think this is what you organics call ' a real fixer- uper'" Bumble bee kinda mumbled.

Then Bulkhead plops himself on the ground for a brief moment," Any where i can power down for a few mega cycles is okay by me."

I accidently triped on a pipe, gaining my balance but it made a crashing noise and all their lights point at me," Who's there?" I heard Optimus speak up with command in his voice.

I dropped my flashlight and put my hands up," I didn't do it!"

"Oh its just Journey." Sari sighed.

"Wow i feel loved." I said with sarcasm.

The bots looked at eachother, then at me," What are you doing here, Kid?" Rachet spoke up.

"I usually come here in my spair time, got some cool stuff to sketch and draw here. Metal is a trick texture to draw. So this place is a good for practice."

"Practice for what?" Bulkhead raised a brow.

"Dont worry about it. So what are you doing here?"

"This was going to be their secret base... But since you know of this place-"

"Hey hey! Your telling me i can't keep this a secret? I still kept that one where you snuck out of the tower to-"

"Okay! okay, maybe we can trust you, JB."

I smiled at the bots, but then i hear sirens from the distance. I sighed and looked at sari. I knew what was gonna happen next. Then I frowned, knowing what tomorrow would be like... I better prepare myself for tomorrow.

Optimus spoke up at the sound of sirens," Sounds like someone needs help. Autobots-"

"I know, transform and roll out." Bulkhead sounded exausted as he got up from his pot on the ground.

"Jeez Bulkhead, don't sound too excited." I smiled at him.

He smiled back as he and the others transformed and rushed to the scene. I smiled as they left, then turning my attention to Sari.

"Want me to walk ya home?" I asked her.

"Nah, its not that far of a walk actually."

"You sure?"

"Go home, Journey." She laughed as she walked home.

I did the same and looked around for a bus or a taxi. Luckily there was a taxi just passing my way and i kinda jumped infront of it to get a ride. I gave the driver the order and began to take me home. I rested my head against the door, staring out the window tiredly.

"Is this your stop ma'am?"

I look up and see my block," Yeah it is, thank you."

I payed the driver and left to walk to my building. I unlocked the door and entered, and locked my door and bolts. I hang my jacket on the hanger and placed my bag on the counter. I saw the tv on to a show that was like SVU and Haxel asleep and sprawled out on the couch. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

I head to my room and looked around for a special box i bought with Tunes on my twenty-second birthday. I looked under my desk to pull out a small box that had two dark spice rum bottles and a brown wooden box hidden beside the bottles. I pulled the wooden box out and placed it on my desk.

I opened the box to reveal a black MP Sheild .45 pistol with "VII" engraved on the handle, which was my lucky number. I had two replacement cartridges. Each cartridge, including the one in the gun, could only hold seven bullets. I loaded each cartrige up and then loaded the pistol, putting it on safetly mode for tomorrow.

I know i can't do much, and this might not damage much, but i have to help them some how, even as little as possible. Plus this is to protect them, well more or less Sari. I gathered my clothes for tomorrow and put them on the desk next to the gun. I sighed as i changed into a grey tanktop and black shorts as i lay in my bed. Then i feel Hazel crawl into my bed and lay next to me... I sighed in frustration as i closed my eyes to go to sleep.

Tomorrow is gonna be a rough day.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope this turned out okay guys ^^**_

_**What do you guys think? You excited for this episode? Yeah i know this is supposed to be part 3, but since its split into two parts, its well part one. This is gonna be fun XD**_

_**A girl with a gun, the basic manual control machine, in a way. **_

_**So what do you guys think? Any favorite parts? Anything you didn't like?**_

_**Please Rate and Review. Thank you for your support everyone ^^**_


	4. HOP:Ch2 Pt2: Transform and Roll Out PT2

_**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while, been busy trying to get work, get my GED and now im working on a ratchet and clank fancomic on my DevianArt. I know i have been slow on this but dont worry, i will make it up to all you guys i promise.**_

_**I know this little chat is kinda short but dont worry, like i said i'll make it up to all of you really.**_

_**Transformers: Animated belongs to who ever it belongs to.**_

_**Ocs of mine, well, belong to me.**_

_**Now for the story...**_

_'thoughts'_

_**'comlink'**_

"Talking"

* * *

Today was the big day. The day Starscream attacked the tower, or will be. I place my gun in my boots, that reatched three inches below my knee. It is small enough to fit in it. I was setting the potium out for the ceremony.

"Ms. Barker, are you alright?" I jumped and turned to Mr. Sumdac.

I smiled even though my tention was visible," I'm fine, i guess just a little stressed. But hey it comes with the job and all its perks right?"

"I am most excited for the autobot to join us on this special occasion."

"Me to... Well, you should get out there, i will join you in a moment."

As he left the room to stand where the new train was, my heart began to race with fear, anxioty, and adreniline. I know the scene would be diffrent since i would be live it myself. I just have to be careful not to mess with the timeline. Optimus has to live and StarScream has to be alive. Not to mention Sari has to be safe otherwise this would all colapse.

I step outside and the first thing i see is the autobots pulling in and changing into their robot modes. I smiled and waved to them as started stepping onto the platform.

"Hello Journey. How are you this morning." Optimus greeted me.

"I'm doing fine. How is the new base turning for ya?"

"If you asked me, It could use an upgrade, maybe two." Bumblebee spoke up.

"Well Bee, people like you need to learn to be thankful with what you have. So you gotta deal with it."

Ratchet chuckled a bit," I like this kid."

"Don't worry, I think i got a few things in storage that we could use to make your base more homey if that helps."

"Thanks, JB, your a life saver. " I rolled my eyes at the yellow bot.

As everyone got ready, the mayor and Fanzone was in their places by Proffesor Sumdac. I stood by Sari, i kept tilting my leg to the side slightly, checking if my weapon was still there. The crowd began to grow and grow rapidly as the day started with the sun at the peak of the sky. The train was set behind us, ready to be desplayed. No matter how happy the situation may seem, my heart kept racing, getting ready to jump out of my chest.

"You okay kid?" Ratchet got my attention.

"Hm?"

"Your spark rate is growing at a rapid pace."

I smiled and shook my head," Its a heart Ratchet, and i'm just anxious, thats all. Don't worry about lil me."

Then I heard jet engines hum in the distance, like humingbird wings. I new that i had to prepare myself. I could feel every muscle stiffen at that sound, preparing my body for the event that will soon accure, the main event that begins it all. I took in a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm my increasing heart rate. But it spiked when the proffesor started his speech. The buzzing of camera bots did not help my antiousness at all.

The mic squealed slightly as he began his speech," We, at Sumdac Systems, continue out comitment as we bring Detroit forward with this fully automated rapid transit system with speeds that go over three hundred miles per hour."

The crowed began to cheer as he paused in his speech," If they wanna move so fast, why don't they build in wheels like us?" I over heard Bee.

"Its because we are squishy, not metal. We can't simply put it wheels or wings like you guys. Its not as simple as putting in a code to change ourselves..." He just looked at me confused as he turned his attention back to the crowd.

" I want to thank the mayor, police captian Fanzone, and excpecially our cities cybernetic super heroes for attending this magnificent grand opening ceremony."

The crowd went crazy! And this made me have a sick feeling in my stomach, for it would turn into screams in the matter of minutes. I could hear the small conversation between Ratchet and Optimus behind me over the cheers of the swarm of people.

" They keep calling us heroes, but i don't feel like a hero more than i did repairing space bridges on cybertron." Optimus sounded like he had a sad and disappointed tone to his voice.

Ratchet looked up to him as they spoke," In my experience, heroes ended up on the repair table or the scrap heap. And i'm not ready to join the Well of Alsparks just yet."

"Can I say something. Something I have noticed growing up." The two looked down at me," I have noticed two things. That one, heroes either aren't noticed for the hard worked deeds, they are just pushed aside as if it never happened. Or that someone takes credit for their work, and someone else claims their heroism..."

The two looked at eachother, and by the looks of it, Ratchet knew what i was talking about. He may be a grumpy old bot, but underneath al of that, he just needed someone who will listen and try to understand him. After all, he is a war vetern.

"If you would kindly direct your attention over head. Please enjoy the aireal acrobatics of The Crimson Angels!" As he spoke, the six jets flew over head, as i notice one joins them.

My body began to freeze up. Even if those around me were with their guards down. I felt horrible not telling them, but it has to be, other wise it would be changed.

"Thank goodness, something that flies and is not a decepticon." Bumblee let out a sign of relief."

"Ms. Barker," I turned my attention to Sumdac," I thought we paid for six jets..."

"W-we did sir. Why you ask?"

"Nevermind." He turned his focus on the seventh jet.

I scooted closer to Sari as the seventh jet came towards us," Is that guy nuts?! He's heading straight for us!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

Ratchet realized in fear," It couldn't be. . ."

I saw the jet change into StarScream and i had to make my move," Sari! Guys! Out of the way!" I pushed them all aside just intime to get out of his ray attack.

The autobots were hit and slammed right into the train's side. As they staggered to regain their balance, Starscream amerged from the smoke he created.

"Hello Autobots, mind if i crash the party?"

"A decepticon? Here, on Earth?" Optimus sounded shocked with anger.

I pulled my gun out of my shoe and loaded it as StarScream began to rant about himself being leader of the Decepticons.

"The name is Starscream, exolted leader of the Decepticons."

"I thought that was Megatron." Bulkhead sounded confused.

"Silence autobot flith!" He shot towards bulkhead, hitting him and Bee.

The two were sent flying into a building with the top of it starting to crumble and break. Ratchet and Optimus grabbed the two before they were crushed under the debri. Prowl made his move by destracting the seeker after he shot them again, knocking them into the debri.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" He began to shoot at Prowl, missing eveytime. Prowl jumped on a building then held to the side, letting his holoprojection stand in the deceptive jet's sights.

As he went threw the holograph, Prowl jumped onto his back and stabbed him with one of his shudikens. Starscream tried to get him off his back by hitting them both off the sides of the building. Prowl loses his grip after the seeker threw him and falls from the air and crashes into the street, creating a small crater.

"I expected a bit more of a challenge from such great heroes."

The Optimus's grapling claw grabs Starscream's leg. The decepticon looks down at the leading autobot in anger and agitation. The seeker takes flight, bringing Prime with him and and trying to shake him off by whacking him off of buildings.

"J-Journey?" I turn my attention to Sari for a second," Why do you have a gun?"

I smiled slightly and patted her head," So i can protect what i hold dear kiddo. And that means you too."

"I thought you would have let go by now! Oh well, no matter" I turn just in time to see starscream shoot the cable and let Optimus fall ontop of a truck, then flop into the concrete.

Ratchet rushes to help the truck bot up," You okay prime?"

"I'll live."

Everyone turns their attention to the seeker in the sky," You call yourself heroes?! You think _**you**_ defeated the Great Megatron? You did no such thing! I defeated Megatron!" He spoke with such happiness when he said that too.

"I planted the device that overloaded his circutry! His fate was sealed before he even reached your ship!"

"He's lying!... Isn't he?" Bulkhead asked.

"Now bring me the Alspark, Autobot scum." He raised his ray at them.

Optimus struggled to speak threw his dentas," I have no idea what your talking about."

My heart dropped as his pointed his ray at us instead," Well then i will have to destroy these puny creatures for no good reason."

I pulled Sari behind me and pointed my gun at him, trying to aim for either his wings or his optics," Not today fly boy..."

He began to fire at us, as they scattered I began to shoot, but saw all of them running for the train, which was a horrible mistake.

"Everyone, in here!" I heard fanzone yell

"Don't go in there!"

"Whats this? You think you can even scratch me with that useless weapon of yours?"

I looked up to see Starscream pointing his ray at me with a smirk," Sorry I don't talk to wanna be's."

"So your tiny race do communicate. How interesting."

"Yeah, and we actually attack people, not from behind like cowards." I shot a few rounds, one actually hit him in the eye, it did sting slightly, like poking yourself in the eye.

"That does it!" He continued to fire.

I saw Sari run for that cart as a beam started heading for her," No! Sari!"

"Sari!" I saw a yellow blur protect Sari as it was about to hit her.

"BumbleBee!" She began to run towards him but Starscream beat her and grabed him by the arm like a ragdoll.

"Now lets try this again. . . Bring me the Alspark, Autobot scum!"

"My name," Optimus stood up with annoyence," Is Optimus Prime! And I willing to sacrifice my life to protect the Allspark!"

"But are you willing to sacrifice their's?" He threw the poor beaten yellow bot into the train," You autobots and your patetic heroics."

I grabbed Sari and moved away from the train, even if she struggled in my grasp. I was trying to get her away as the Decepticon seeker flew towards the train.

"You have one megacycle to bring me the Allspark. If not, then this vesle and everything in its content, human and autobot, will perish!"

He then moves the train to the top of the tower, which seems to be the center of this whole show," Then I will tear this planet apart till i find the Allspark myself!"

I let go of Sari as i ran up to the remaining autobots as optimus spoke," Give up the Allspark, or give up the Earth... How am I supposed to decide?"

"Heroes are the ones that make the hard choices." Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe Ultra Magnus was right. Maybe I wasn't programed to be a-a hero."

"... Your not alone." We all turned to Prowl, who crawled out of the crater that he was left in earlier," A wise bot once told me, _'A machine is stronger than its component parts'_. Only I had to learn that the hard way."

I then spoke up," Just because something is 'programmed' into you, doesn't mean your fate is already sealed. You can still be a hero no matter what you first became. You decide how your story ends."

They all smiled slightly, knowing everyone understood. Sari came up to me as the bots put their hands together in a circle.

"Okay, so here's my plan." Sari started.

But Prime placed her on the side with me as the four began to walk off," What?"

" Uh thanks, but I think we'll handle this one Sari."

"But your haven't even heard my plan!" She moved to walk backwards as she proceeded to explain," You guys keep Starscream destracted, while me and Prowl sneak up on the train car, then I use my key to revive BumbleBee, rescue the hostages and catch Starscream totally -"

"No! Its too dangerous!"

Sari's eyes began to weal up in tears," My dad is on that train, and the only best friend i ever had. And I'm not gonna lose both of them!"

Sari began to shed tears and cover her eyes with her hands," She sprung a leak." Bulk head wiped a tear away with his large finger.

"Its call crying. Its something we humans do when we are sad, scared, or feel completely helpless to save the ones we care about most." She started wailing and i rolled my eyes, knowing she was faking it now.

"Aright, I will consiter it." Optimus gave into it.

"It can also help get what you wan- Ow!" Sari looked at me with a frown and rubbed where i hit.

"Sari Sumdac, you kinda have to be serious at the moment. There are lives at stake."

"Journey is right, we have to consiter the lives that are at risk this very moment." Optimus agreed

"I do think Sari's plan will succeed, plus its kinda the only plan we have that does have a higher than eighty percent chance of succeeding."

The four bots looked at eachother, as if discussing the idea, then they noded and turned their serious faces on," Lets do it."

"But unless one of us knows how to fly, we need to bring Starscream to us. And there is only one thing that will lure him."

The Autobot made a quick discussion about what the plan was, even if it was Sari's idea, optimus and the others talked about it more elaberatly so everything wasn't just winged. While Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead left to retreave the Allspark, while Prowl and Sari get in position. I loaded my gun and saw i had another two cartrige full of bullets left. I had to be very carefull.

I watched Starscream circle the tower like a vulture getting ready to pick at what carcuss he was gonna feed on. A vulture sure did fit the seeker well. He wanted power, and he would get it one way or another, including betraying his own leader for it. And doing it behind his back was definetly a trator's move. He was definetly a coward, sucking up to megatron in order to see what opertunities he can get before making his move.

Optimus and the two other bots pulled up and placed the Allspark on the ground," Starscream! We have brought the Allspark, now release the hostages!"

"Leave the Allspark unguarded or i will destroy them all!" The magenta seeker pointed his weapon at the train.

"Release the hostages, or i will destroy the allspark!" Optimus growled.

I could see Sari and Prowl make their way over, when they grabed me," W-wait! This wasn't part of the plan!" I hissed under my breath.

"We need someone to protect Sari while she recovers BumbleBee. Your the only organic that has a weapon." Prowl stated as i sighed heavily.

"Fine," I put the gun in my boot," I hope this doesn't mess anything up."

He grabbed me and moved us to the balloon for cover as Starscream began to lower his weapon and move towards the bots on the ground," Don't try to deceive a decepticon! We are the masters of deception!"

I peak around the poster as the seeker took the bait," Okay, we are clear."

Prowl grabbed us and held me and Sari close," Hold tight!" He used his jet exhausts on his back to boost us up towards the train.

As we got closer the train, i could hear captain Fanzone being all cop like and asking questions," What the heck is going on?"

"A rescue, thats what." Sari popped up agianst the window as we reach the train.

Prowl lets me go and i head for the entrance of the train," Sari!.. How did you get up here?" I heard Isaac speak.

"Same way your getting down." Prowl appeared infront of them.

I tap on Isaac's shoulder to gather their attention," !?"

"We don't have time, we got to get you out of here. Don't worry, everything will be okay. Now lets get a move on." The three humans rushed out of a train.

Fanzone got onto his shoulders, the mayor in Prowl's right hand, and Sumdac in his other," Be careful with them Prowl! They are very important."

" , all life is important." Prowl stated.

I smiled," Just be safe, all of you."

He jumped off the building with Fanzone yelling about how he hates machines and such. I followed Sari back into the train as she stood up on BumbleBee and put the key into his head. I took a few steps back from the two and sat on a seat in the train, waiting for the speedy bot's awakening.

"Come on BumbleBee, wake up!" Sari stood there teary eyed.

We waited patiently as it was healing him. It should have healed him instandly but it was taking too much time to be honest. I don't understand what was going on. I walked up to the yellow bot and placed a hand on his knee, worried that something was wrong. I thought that he would wake up by now.

"Come on Bee... We need ya." I muttered under my breath

Then the light on the key pulsed slightly and then its glow faded away. Then I took a step back as Sari fell off of Bee. He skidded against the wall then flew up to the ceiling. He hit his head really hard. Thats gonna hurt. He held his head in pain as he slowly sat back down. I heard Sari giggle slightly, from joy of her friend returning to her, and the fact of how he just woke up.

"When you wake up, you really wake up!"

"W-what? what happened? Where am i?" Bumblebee looked around confused.

" You protected Sari when Starscream try to hit her. You were then knocked out and thrown into here. Starscream captured you, Fanzone, Proffesor Sumdac and the mayor of Detroit in this train and placed ontop of the Sumdac Tower." I recapped as he got the key out of his head by Sari.

"Anything else i should know about?" Bee asked.

"Oh just the fact Starscream is trying to get the Allspark and we are stuck here up on the tower. No biggie.." Sari spoke.

My eyes began to grow wide," Unless he is heading our way!"

Bumblebee stepped out of the train and got his stingers out," Journey, Sari! Get in the train!"

"Uh, okay." I held Sari close as we got into the train, I stood near a pole.

My stomache dropped when I heard the seeker's voice come closer and closer," You autobots wanna fight dirty? Then you better be ready to go all the way!"

I held Sari close to my chest to protect her from any debri that flew in the air as Starscream shot at the train. I let out a yelp as the train moved a bit and held Sari tighter. Then the train stopped moving as Prowl and Bee tried to move the train back up, stopping it from falling. I could hear the cackling from the damn coward.

"um, guys?!" I could hear Sari's voice tremble in fear.

"Hang on kiddo!" I told her as i wrapped my arm around the pole.

Then i heard the beam of Starscream's ray start up and shoot it at us. I braced myself as I held Sari. The seeker kept laughing as the four of us began to fall into the air. Sari began to scream in fear, but my ears had began to ring from the explostion being so close to us.

"SARI!" The two autobots still clung to the train as we began to fall towards the ground at a great speed.

The two bots began to move towards the sealed train door, which must have activated when the blast hit the train the first time. Which i don't understand why it didn't seal up before all this, but its whatever. Right now i had more things to worry about at the moment. Soon I could hear the buzzing and grinding of the two bots' attempt to free us from this death trap.

"Hang on girl!" I heard Bee yell over the sound as he tried to free us.

"You think we didn't think of that?!" Sari said smartly.

"We have to get out of here or we are all crushed!" I yelled at them as Bee pulled the door off the train.

"Reach out! I'll grab you!"

Sari shook her head as she was in fear," I can't!"

"You can trust this face, can't you?!"

I held sari out to Bee's reach as he grabbed her," What about you?!" her eyes widen in fear.

"I'll be alright lil red! Just get out of here!" I yelled at them as jump out of the train.

I swallowed hard as it felt like i was on a roller coaster but the feeling was worse since not only did i not have a seatbelt, but the ride didn't have a good ending. I felt tears struggle to escape from my eyes as I closed them. Then i felt a warmth surround me as it pulled me away from the bar.

"We aren't going to let you off so easily." I look up to see Prowl hold me close as he jumped from the train and activated his little jets and placed me onto the ground.

"Ratchet! Think fast!" I turned to see optimus throw the precious package towards the old white bot.

"Aw crud..." He grabbed it with his magnetic power and threw it towards Bee.

"Prowl!," He looked down at me," We need to keep that away from Starscream at any cost!"

I looked around and saw a street," Go down that street in full speed and turn left! There is a parkinglot there. There could be a truck there you can put it in and put the Allspark in there. Giving that guy more of a chase."

"Good idea." He took off like a rocket.

"Bulkhead! You need to do the same but you need to catch it! We can't let it in his hands right? And if it does, make sure it isn't for long." Bulkhead smiled and turned into vehicale mode and sped off to his position.

"How did you know what to do?" Ratchet asked me with a brow raised.

"Its called team work isn't it? Its like a relay race. We give the item to each person and make sure you beat the other team, or in this case, that decepticon right?" I smiled slightly.

Ratchet smiled as he picked me up and started running with Optimus," Your not that bad for an organic."

"Well you guys aren't half bad either for aliens."

I could see buildings and roads crumbled and destroyed, showing the handy work of those that follow deception. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that Isaac and the others were safe. And I know Sari is safe with the other autobots,

"I said _**I**_ got it!" Bulkhead grabbed the Allspark as we all gathered together.

"Nice teamwork, Autobots." Bulkhead handed the package to Prime," Now, lets get the Allspark somewhere safe before-"

We were hit with a ray from the seeker, knocking us over and causing the near by buildings to break. The strength of the beam was from the decepticon's frustration and anger for not being able to get his hands on what he was seeking for. Ratchet covered me from the exploding glass from the surrounding buildings.

"I have had enough with toying with you puny Autobots!"

Optimus struggled to surpass the beam, but it caused him to drop the Allspark. The seaker grabbed it and flew towards the tower, the highest point in the city as he boast about how he now has the power of the Allspark.

Then a beam of light came from the Allspark and struck part of the city, turning it into ruin. My eyes widden in fear as my jaw dropped in awe. I knew the Allspark was powerful, but seeing it in person. It would probably make someone piss themselves. And if this is so stronge... No wonder the autobots dont want it in decepticon hands.

" Its more powerful than i ever imagined!" Starscream said in awe.

The autobots stood in awe and fear at the destruction of the light," It is our worst fear come to life. The Allspark in Decepticon hands."

"Not without a fight." I heard optimus speak with anger.

I looked at the tower and then at him," If you climb up the side with your axe, optimus, you can reach him and jump him. But you have to be quick botboy."

"Good Idea, Journey." He takes off.

"What do we do while boss bot takes on the Starscream." Bulkhead asked.

"Well since the Allspark is life, we better protect life at all cost. We need to get the citizens away from the wreckage. At least, thats what prime would have want, right?"

"She has a point. Optimus would want to make sure these humans are safe from harm." Ratchet spoke up.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bee spoke with anxiousness.

Sari began to run off," You stay with me young lady. They are the heroes , not us." I smiled at her.

Then i heard banging from the distants. I'm guessing Optimus isn't giving up without a fight. I grabbed sari's hand and began to run towards the commotion. I saw that Starscream took some damage from the truck bot's axe. They were ontop of a blimp. Both of them gripping onto the precious package like their life depended on it.

Just as the deceptive seeker pointed his weapon at Prime, the box opened and started illuminate them in its light. The power grew stronger and started to make them float up into the air. The Allspark then started sending out waves of energy, knowing it was being threatened and began to defend itself, no matter who was around. The light began to increase more and more.

Soon the area they were at exploded, letting the waves of light ripple threw the sky a little longer before it vanished. I squinted my eyes and only saw Optimus hanging from a board with his axe, clinging onto the Allspark.

"Guys! Optimus needs our help!" I yelled as i pointed in his direction.

They all stood in fear as we saw him began to plummet towards the street. They changed into robot mode and me and Sari got in Bee as we raced towards the falling Prime. But as we arrived, it already seemed too late. I jumped out of the yellow car as i run just beside the allspark. I could feel tears run down my cheeks as i saw the prime in such a wrecked state.

"No... Optimus..." My voice was a whisper as i gripped my hand on the alspark.

"Optimus!" Sari ran up to him all teary eyed as well.

I could hear beeping noises from the bot, like when something is running low on batteries. His body was battered and beaten. His whole body was cracked, chipped, scratched, and dented. If he was in his vehicale mode, he would have seemed like he was ready for the scrap yard. My tears fell from my eyes as i saw he did not have enough strenght to move. . . Only to say his last breath.

"So. . . T-This is what its like. . . To be a hero." With that the prime slowly offlined.

His body was no longer the brillant red, blue, and white: the colors of freedom. But now he was black and grey, colors that i was all to familiar with. . . The color of death. Sari stood next to his head as his optics were no longs online, only blackness remained. I tried to stay strong for Sari's case. I had to keep thinking to myself,_'Its not over yet. He'll live i know it!' _but i couldn't help the tears.

Death to someone, in books, shows, movies, or games always affected me. Hey, i even balled my eyes out on a good fanfic a few times. But was even worse knowing that i was seeing this with my own two eyes. I moved my glasses off my face and wiped my eyes from the tears that escaped them.

Ratchet moved a device over his spark as it beeped then the line died, showing prime was really gone," There is nothing we can do now. His spark is extinguished." He said with such pain in his voice.

I turned myself to the precious artifact," This can't end this quickly. There has to be more. It can't just end like this." I sighed in pain.

" He went saving the allspark. Thats what matters." He said grimly as they all had just lost a good friend.

Sari's eyes began to spill with tears of pain as she shook her head," No he can't be gone. He can't!"

"I don't think that leaking thing is going to give you what you want."

"But i know something that can!" She wiped here eyes a bit as she took her key off around her neck and climbed up to the fallen bot's chest.

"Sari, somethings just can't be fixed even with your key." Bumblebe spoke up softly.

She put the key into his spark and it began to glow brighter than it ever has before. A small smile grew on my face. I put my hands together and prayed,_'Please let this happen right, like it is supposed to be' _hoping it would bring him back from primus or god or whoever was incharge of this world.

"Prime never gave up, and neither will I!" She turned the key and the Allspark shined the same light from before, but only this time for the greater good, not for darkness.

Everyone stood in awe as the light caused his spark to pulse and come back online. His body illuminated in a bright light that soon got rid of all his kinks, as if he was never injured. I felt tears escape my eyes once more. But for this time, tears of joy. I quickly wiped them away and smiled happily as the fallen prime was being resorected (_**A/N:i cant spell it so sue me XD**_).

Hey opened his optics and let out a gasp," Is this?. . The Well of Allsparks?"

Sari climbed up to his face with tears of joy in her eyes," Heh no, its Detroit." She hugged his face as she sobbed softly in relief.

"H-Hey. I thought you only did that leaking thing when your sad." Bulkhead seemed so confused.

"You guys have so much to learn about humans." She giggled softly.

I had a smile on my face that grew wider and wider. So much that i ended up being so unproffesional and jumping up in the air in excitement!

"Alright! The big bot is back!" I noticed how prowl and ratchet looked at me as i regain my composure and cleared my throat," I mean, its a relief your back among the living Prime."

After all that adventure for the day. Isaac told me i could have the rest of today and tomorrow off. Seeing how I worked hard as well to keep sari safe as she helped the autobots. He was a little concerned about the gun, be he knew that i would only use it to defend myself and others. not the other way around.

Now that i'm home, I am in my causal clothing with my dog with her head on my lap as I turned the television on. I smiled a bit at myself as i had a few bandaids on my arms, legs, and face. Nothing too bad, which i'm surprised Sari didn't get a single scratch. Then again, sari is sari. I flip threw the television as a news reporter recaps about today's events, surrounding themselves in the autobots.

"_As Detroit recovers from this devistating clash of the titans, the Autobots prove themselves even greater heroes than first imagined. Not only saving the city and perhaps the world from the decepticon menise, but damaged structures and damaged lives with their reassuring presents_." I smiled as the reporter started concluding his broadcast,"_Speaking for a greatful city, this reporter can only offer two words to our giant cybernetic protecters: Thank you._"

I turned the tv off and turned to my baby with a smile," So hazel... what do you think?"

She wagged her tail happily and barked as a reply. I laughed as I smiled and gave her head and back a petting. I giggled as she rolled on her back, exposing her belly. I can't believe after all of this, it still ran threw my had like it was from the show.

"Your just saying that so you can get a belly rub. You mama suck." I laughed as she panted happily from the attention she was getting.

Today was an exhausting day. And from what i understand, i was a little too serious and tense. Then again who would blame me? If you knew you were gonna be attacked by decepticons or a great evil, wouldn't you? I know that i have to be more myself if the bots were gonna trust me like Sari does. I guess only time will tell.

* * *

_**A/N: so what do you guys think about this episode? Is it okay , is it good? Tell me what you think? and tell me what episode you look forward to see with journey in it. I hope you all enjoyed it! please review this with the best of your ability!**_


	5. Ch3::Home is where the spark is

_**A/N: I am so happy! Getting two chapters in two days! Or at least 3! Each chapter takes about 2 days for each one. I hope this makes up the lack of posting. This one, journey is gonna be a little more of herself. The reason she was like so serious last chapter was cause of our favorite egotistic seeker. I might have it in different point of views. It may depend on the chapter.**_

_**I hope you all like this one! Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**_

_'Thinking'_

**'comlink'**

"talking"

_**OH! I don't own anyone in the transformers: animated at all! I only own the ocs!**_

_**And now on for the show!**_

**Episode 3: Home is where the Spark is**

Today. . . Is gonna be one of those days with the Autobots. Thanks to that day, Professor Sumdac wants me to spend more time with Sari. Meaning that I would spend more time with the bots. Not that I minded, it's just Sari spends alot of time with them. I mean i have my own life too.

I sighed as i sat home with Hazel passed out on the chair next to the couch. I was just relaxing, staring at the TV which was the news. Nothing new to be honest. They always had something to show about the autobots. Prowl would always vanish after he was discovered. Bulkhead would be known as the muscle yet brainless destructive bot. Ratchet was, well Ratchet and Bee... Bumblebee was just soaking it up like water to a sponge.

As I was relaxing, my phone goes off. And no it wasn't my cellphone, just my house phone. I did not want to move. Honestly, i was in sweatpants, a baggy white t-shirt and my hair was up in a sloppy bun, I would have been the definition of comfortable. I heard Hazel moved towards the cursed phone.

"Fine! You win baby girl. I'll answer" I sighed and got up and grabbed the phone on the last ring," Hello? Journey Barker speaking."

"Hey JB! It's me Sari!" I smiled at the excitement of her voice.

"Okay lil red. What are you up to now? Wait. . . Don't you have class?"

It was then i could hear the robotic voice of her tutor," Class dis-dis-dismissed! C-Cl-Class dism-dismissed-"

I could only sigh," Your using your key again aren't you?"

"N-no~ what made you think that-" Then there was a crash noise," Okay maybe I did so i could get out of class early."

"And what would that reason be?" I raised a brow.

"I'm having a Slumber party with the Autobots! And you're going to come with me!"

"And why should I?"

"Because you went to these kind of things before! If I'm gonna show these guys earth's customs I need a professional!."

"But sorry, I only went to one slumber party. And the only reason why I did go to the party was because it was my mother, and she controlled it the whole time." I sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning I know very little about a sleep over."

"Awe man! . . Well then this will be your chance to go to a real one!"

I sighed," I'm not gonna get out of this am i?"

"Nope! Now get ready! Meet me at the base around six."

"Alrighty. Fine, you win. I'll be there soon. . . Anything special you want me to bring?"

"How about some snacks? Like the fruit gummies or the skiddles?Oh! And some music too! And maybe a movie!"

"Okay, okay. I got'cha kiddo. I'll be right there real soon." I chuckled.

"Kay bye!" She hangs up on me as i laugh at her.

I shook my head as i head to my room to pack my duffle bag with clothes and some things i would need for this sleepover. I grabbed a pair of pajamas, which were a tank top and sweat pants, and some extra clothes which are a normal green t-shirt and jeans.

I put some candy in the pockets of the bag as well as some movies like "fast and the furious" and a Jackie Chan movie, even the Avengers movie. I put in some CDs in so that we had music to dance to if Sari wants the others to dance... Or more or less wanting to teach them how to dance. I kinda chuckled at the thought of Ratchet doing an attempt of the Hockie-Pockie.

I look over to Hazel, as she wagged her tail once she got my attention," Sorry girl. Not today. Maybe later okay girl." She stopped wagging her tail for a moment, but then wagged it again.

"See ya later girl. I'll be back soon. You have enough food for the weekend and yes u can use the patch of grass upstairs. That's what it's there for." I shut the door behind me after i place my bag on my shoulder.

I lock both the garage and the front door as leave for the bus. Normally i would just walk to the place but i didn't wanna give much an effort to be there. Honestly i wanted to save my strength tonight. It's the night where Megatron uses that little PocketBot on the assembly line. Yep, i was gonna need all the strength i would get tonight.

I pay my bus fair and took a seat on the bus as relax a bit for my stop. It was a normal bus ride, people leaving and climbing on the bus for their next destination. Elderly, teens, adults, of all shapes and sizes travel on these buses. I look over to see a young woman only a little older than i am, holding what seemed to be a baby of no more than two years. I smiled as the baby looked around curiously and so innocently. By the type of clothing the infant was wearing, it appeared it was a little boy.

"What a handsome little man you got there miss." I spoke to the woman

"Oh! Why thank you. He sure is, isn't he?" She smiled as she bounced him a little to place him on her lap.

I chuckled as i see the little boy babble a bit," He and the rest of his generation are going to do great things. I just know it."

"Thank you very much ma'am" She smiled

"No problem." Then the little infant stretched his hand out to me," Well nice to meet you too little one" I gently took his chubby hand and let him shake my finger.

The woman smiled as her son began to squeeze my finger with a big smile on his face. Then the driver announced the next stop. I waved the woman and her little boy good bye as she and him left the bus as it came to a halt. I smiled at the thought of me having children one day. The thought of meeting someone special and beginning a family sounds nice and all.

I frown slightly when i realize that i can't think of that kind of stuff at the moment. I have had too much on my plate. And besides, Sari may be more of a sister figure to me but in the same time i have been raising her myself too. In a way she is kinda like a daughter to me. I hear the driver call out my stop. As the bus comes to a halt, I let out people before me and I continue my walk to the secret base.

I adjust my bag on my shoulder as i get passed the fencing of the old warehouse. I smiled as I could hear the blasting music suddenly appear from inside the building. I could only think about how Prowl will jump on Bumblebee. I smiled as I remembered that i brought my sketchbook, I always thought drawing that tree was fun. Hopefully Prowl won't mind me being in his room.

"-It's just a Slammer Party!" I hear Bee yelling.

"It's a slumber party, also known as the sleep over. It's where a bunch of friends get together and hang out all night."

"So where do we hang this out." I walk in to see Optimus hold a sleeping bag in his two fingers.

Sari giggled," You don't hang it out, you sleep in it. Only the first rule of a sleep over is, no one sleeps."

"This earth stuff is hard." Bulkhead scratched his head as i join the group.

"Don't feel bad big guy. She's only saying that because she doesn't want to sleep. It basically a choice. You can sleep or not." I smiled

"Hello Journey." Optimus greeted me.

"JB!" Sari clings to my leg in a hug and i smile," You made it."

"I told you i would come over wouldn't I?"

"So how do you sleep in these things?" Bee asked.

"Well, you kinda get in it and sleep. That's why it's called a sleeping bag. It kinda cocoons you in it so you don't have to worry about losing your sheets in your sleep." I smiled.

"Oh great. Don't tell me you're an organic lover too?"

"Um bee... Did you forget i am organic you speedster. And yeah i do like flowers and stuff but I'm not a tree hugger."

Bee blinked," What's a tree hugger?"

Bulkhead took the tiny sleeping bag off of bee and started trying to put it on. Him bouncing on one leg was a funny sight if it didn't shake the whole building. I could see Prowl in a balancing pose, then trying to gain his balance, only to fall off and land on his ass.

"Bulkhead that's my sleeping bag, this is yours." Sari pulled out a car cover sheet that landed on prowl.

He groaned as i start tugging the sheet," Here let me get this off ya."

He looked at me confused as I removed the sheet off him and tried to hand it to Bulkhead. I looked at him with a smile," Better?"

"Aren't you going to join Sari in her 'party'?" He raised a brow at me.

I shrugged," Eh... Maybe on a few things but not all of it. It's her party, let her have fun. I'm just here because she asked me."

"And what will you do when you're not assisting her?"

"I will probably draw that tree that's growing here."

"'Draw'?"

I chuckled," Would you like to see my passion?"

"Some other time." Then he walked out of the room.

I let out a sigh; i kinda figured he wouldn't wanna make friends off the bat like bulkhead or bee. He still has that 'lone wolf' attitude so he's gonna be stubborn. I turned when i heard metal footsteps behind me. I turn around and looked up to see Bumblebee.

"Don't worry about that stiff. He only likes watching flutterbyes and all that nature junk. He isn't exactly a social bot."

I sighed and shook my head," I guess so. But it would be nice for someone to take their time out to know others. No one should be alone."

"You sound like you know from experience." Ratchet spoke up from his spot.

I shrugged," If it weren't for Sari, i wouldn't be alive right now."

"Now I don't think that-"

"I was on the streets, no home, no job, and no family. Sari was wondering around and she found me sleeping in a box. She took me in and helped me get myself together. And in return I work for them."

"Wait, wait wait... You have nothing?" Bumblebee was confused.

I paused, i couldn't tell them ' yeah i have family, their just in a different dimension and i can't get back with them'. I shook my head and tried to make up some sort of story, probably gonna tell them what i told Sari when i met her.

"I was alone. My family left me alone. Some unintentional, some purposely... It's complicated. Sari and Professor Sumdac have been the only family I have ever had."

"Awe... That must have been hard to be alone."

"It's all good, because I'm not alone anymore. I have the Sumdac family, my friends, and now you guys." I smiled.

Optimus smiled at me," We are honored to have your friendship."

"Come one Journey! Quit with the sappy stories! We are supposed to have fun." Sari grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

"Okay, okay. Let me help you do your little party, kiddo." I chuckled. "So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to play Twister!" She started getting out the holographic set up.

I laughed," This is going to be fun seeing the bots play this."

"So how do we play?" Bee asked.

"Well you kinda balance yourself with certain parts on certain colored squares, and if you fall or miss, you lose." I stated.

"Sounds like fun." Bulkhead smiled.

"Alrighty then, Bee and Bulkhead go first." Sari smiled

It wasn't long before it the two teen bots began to understand it, and it started to get more difficult for them. I smiled as I watched them work hard at this challenged. It made me think a moment. At the end of all of this, Prowl and Bee play I believe. Maybe, I'll join them since I know they won't squish me, no offence to Bulky. I glance out the window and saw it was already getting later, for the sun set a orange color in the evening sky.

"Okay, left hand on purple." Sari continued to press the button for the spinner.

I saw the two bots struggle as Optimus began to speak," So, this is some sort of training exercise to boost dexterity?"

"It's a game, for fun," Sari replied to his question," Right foot on green."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Prowl walking through the living room. Probably making his way to his room. Since I knew I wasn't gonna play this game with these two, I thought this could be my chance to try and make friends with him, or at least make acquaintance. I saw Bumblebee notice him as well, as I grab my bag and place it on my shoulder.

"Hey, Prowl. Your into that balance and agility garbage. You want in on this action?"

Prowl stopped where he was at with a sigh. And with a great leap, he landed onto the holographic colored mat. His right hand landed on yellow, his other hand on green. His left foot twisted to land on purple, as his right corner tip of his foot landed on green. That was then the bord began to do a little dance, meaning the ninja bot won. I shook my head as Bulkhead was in shock of what just happened.

The black bot jumped up and landed on his feet, much like a feline. He stood up for a second, then he made his way out of the room. Bulkhead lost his balanced and landed ontop of Bee's head. This was my cue to catch up with the ninja bot before he vanished into his room.

"H-hey! You won!" Bulkhead called out.

Bumblebee pulled head out of under the green bot," Whats the matter? We're not still enough for you? Fine! Have fun watching the grass grow!"

I ran after Prowl just before he made it into his room, "Prowl, wait."

He turns his attention to me," If you are asking me to-"

"I was wondering if I could stay in your room. I guarentee that the party will get louder. I'm assuming that it will be quieter in your room."

"You want to go into my room?"

"I used to go in there before you guys came along. I promise I will be quiet."

He let out a sigh, of which I couldn't tell," Very well. Come along now, Ms. Barker."

"You can just call me Journey." I walked in ahead of him before it closed behind us.

He walked right infront of the tree and went into a meditaion possition, blocking everyone out now. I looked at my phone and saw it was now almost 8 already. Giving me enough time to draw before it became too dark. I moved over to a near wall, getting a good look of the tree and Prowl.

I pulled out my lead pencil, and my sketchbook and sat down, with my one leg on the ground while the other was brought up, using it as a brace for my sketchbook to rest. It wasn't long until I began to zone out into my work, shaping out the tree and the graceful ninja bot. I continued to draw the image, now beginning to shade and give the image texture. Though, I did have a problem with Prowl, I was never good at metal textures.

I noticed that Prowl wasn't by the tree anymore, however there was still some light out still. So it couldn't be around the time that Megatron hacked into the assemble line. I began to look around till I noticed a shadow over looking mine. I sighed as I placed a hand over my chest.

"You sure are good at being a ninja, Prowl. I almost didn't realise you were above me." I looked up.

He was standing right behind me, his body's shadow casting over mine. He did not looked fased, but I bet he was curious on how I knew it was him there. I gave a small smile, trying to reasure him in some sort of way that I wouldn't pressure him.

"How did you know I was a cyber ninja?" He sounded so serious.

"Well, in earth's ancient history, mostly in the asian culture, there are ninjas as well. Their form is much like yours, however, being a robot does have its advantages like camoflage or holoprojection. They know how to strike, be stealthy, and quick to think as well as attack. Plus your shadow kinda gave you away."

"I see."

"But like I said, your type of ninjutsu is probably more basic compared to your type of training."

"That's understandable."

My face became solum and somewhat sad," You guys will outlive us all for multiple generations. In a way, our life is too short, much like any other life on this planet. . ."

"It appears so."

"I guess like the tree, you guys will outlive us many years to come, till someone cuts you short."

Prowl sat down by the tree again, but it didn't seem like he was going to meditate this time," What is it you have in your hand?"

"It's a sketch book. Its kinda like a notebook but with thicker paper and no lines, its for art purposes."

"And what did you art in it?"

I chuckled," I didn't art, I drew an image. Well more than one. . . Would you like to see?"

"I suppose I could glance at it for a nanoclick."

I handed him my sketch book, which was on the page of which I drew him and the tree. Ofcourse, I was nervous about his view on my art. I do tend to get nervous when I draw people. I always think they won't like how they look for some reason.

"Fasinating."

"Hm?" I looked up at him confused.

"This 'art' is quiet amazing."

"Is it okay?"

He knoded to me, silently telling me he liked it, making me smile. I stood up and walked over to him, taking the book from him and closing it. As I held my book in one arm, I stretched my other out in form of a hand shake.

"I was told you aren't very social, and I don't blame you. However, if you ever in need to speak to someone about anything. I would be glad to be your acquantence." I held my arm out to him.

He kinda sat there, like he was deciding what to do," Very well," He stuck his finger out for me to shake," Glad to meet your aquantence, Journey Barker."

I pulled my arm away, only to cover my mouth when I yawned," Sorry, it must be getting late. I'll find some place to rest for the night."

"I thought these parties, you could not sleep."

"Well, when you're a kid no. But im an adult and I like at least a few hours of shut eye," I put my things back into my bag and made my way towards the door," Well good night Prowl."

"Wait just a moment." I glanced at him," I fear that Sari's party will disturbe your stasis. Since you were kind enough when you were silent threw my meditation, I would not mind if you rested in here."

I smiled at him," Thanks Prowl. I completely agree with you."

I saw the sky becoming a blue, showing it was close to at least 10. Which would give me at least an hour or two to sleep. I pulled out two blankets out and placed them on the ground, as well as a small pillow. I glance at Prowl and noticed he was in meditation once again. I was lucky I put on my comfy sports bra on before I came here. I cautiously began to undo my jeans when I was startled by his voice.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm slipping into something more comfortable to sleep in. I would like some privacy." I spoke hesitently.

"Very well." He didn't look in my direction.

I let out a sigh as I pull them all the way down, and started slipping my sweat pants on. I was still wearing my shirt, slipping it off my shoulders and pulling a tank top on. I kept my socks on and placed my bag and shoes by my makeshift bed. I pulled another sheet to use as a blanket and climbed into my little resting area, which was away from Prowl so I wouldn't disturb him.

I did drift into sleep, but still had my muscles tense since I knew what was gonna happen next. I still tried to shake it off, but I just couldn't shake it. I let out a sigh as I started to go into deep sleep, when I heard Bumblebee scream.

I jumped up in my make shift bed, glancing around the room in fear," Wha!?"

I saw prowl only sigh in frustration," This party is getting out of conrol."

I stood up and put my shoes on, as well as put my hair up," We better see whats going on."

"I don't think that's-," Then we heard what seemed to be gun shots," Nevermind."

He began to walk out of the room, with me following after him. I knew what was going to happen. I kinda hid behind the door frame as Prowl began to walk through with frustration and annoyence.

"This party is getting-" He was cut off by the bolts being shot ut us.

Ratchet moved and used his magnetic shield so that we got cover. I ran over towards Optimus and Sari, Prowl following behind. Then, from the corner of my eye I could see tank torpidoes head towards him.

"Ratchet! Look out!" but it was too late.

"Ratchet! You alright?!" Optimus called out to the vetern, while caging Sari for pertection.

"Forget about me! Some one has got to shut down that assemply line!"

"This looks like a job for wheels on heels!" Bumblebee darted off, but ended up with his ass on fire, which I still don't understand how that works.

"Prowl," I looked up at him," There is a moment of pause when ever the sencers scan the area! This could be to our advantage! As long as we are still when the lights shine over us, they wont attack us."

"Your right. . . Great observation Journey."

I knoded and looked over to see Bulkhead trying to destroy the claws," Who needs sensitive! Breaking stuff is fun!"

"Prime, Bulks is gonna need some help!" I pointed to show that he was struggling, trying not to get smashed.

He tried his truck mode to try to reel him out, which worked at first. However it failed when the fire truck was taken off the converer belt by a giant magnet. Bulkhead then continued to struggle out of the machine.

"How the hell is this even happening!?" I said in shock.

"Everyone! Stand still. . ." Prowl spoke up with such seriousness.

However, Bee had other ideas while he ran off," Forget stillness! We need action!"

"Dude! Its all connected to motion scensers! Don't fucking move Bee!" I yelled at him.

Ofcourse they all froze at my behavier, which is normal to me, since I do tend to panic in these kind of situations. Ratchet stood up, heaving from his injuries. He cletched his chest in pain as he finally got up. Two claws began to head towards him. Began to look around for a way to help. It may be all connected but they can only do so much when they are watching everyone's moves. Wait, if they focus on one thing, then they would be destracted!

"Prowl! Try to get to the panel! If you get there then it could stop it all."

He began to do his 'red-light-green-light' motions. I had to prepare myself. I knew he couldn't make it. I look over to Bee. I yell over to him since he was near me.

"Bee! I got a plan!"

"Huh? We don't have time for-"

"Look punk, you either listen to me now, or the whole team perishes! Your choice. . ."

He looked stunned at my response but knoded his head as I whispered into his ear, audio thing," So what you got?"

"I will destract most of the lights, while you head for the control panel."

"But how can you destract them?! Your just a human."

"You should research humans more. But just trust me."

That was when Prowl got captured, he began to talk about how Bee needs to be stealthy like some of earth's animals. Bumblebee ofcourse is reluctant and stubborn, which explains his teen attitude.

"Just wait for the right moment." Prowl said.

"Frankly, I like JB's plan better!"

"Plan?" They all seemed confused.

As I jump into the lights as they stopped scanning Bee," When Prowl says go, go! I'll destract them!"

"Journey, wait!" I heard Optimus yell.

"NOW!" I run through the lights, catching their attention.

As Prowl helped Bee threw the timing of the lights, I used my skills. Yes, I have said earlier that I worked out, but no one really knows how and what I work out in. You see, I knew these kind of events would happen since I'm not from this dimention. So I decided prepare myself.

My buddy, KB, taught me how to Parkour when she got her legs back, which will help me a lot for these. My body is prepared for impacts of the ground and I know my distance well between different locations. My officer friend, Tunes as I call her, she thought me self-defense. So I basicly know how to fight enough to get away. The rest was me going to the gym for about an hour.

I don't Parkour as much, but I still remember how to do it. I do from time to time see Tunes for my lessons, or in my spare time I will work out a half an hour. I may be a little slow, so hopefully I don't get killed trying to help them out.

I leap over a few claws as they reached down to get me. I did a few steps off a near by wall before doing a back flip off them, making the torpidoes crash into the wall. I kept running and dodging. That's what I was doing.

The machine that spit out bolts started wissing at me. I could feel the push of air as they flew past my skin, sometimes feeling very close. I keep running, steadying my breath so I wouldn't tire easily. I cartwheeled to dodge the claws, but my foot twisted wrong. I gasped as I fell right on my face.

I swear I was gonna get captured until," From one machine to another, eat crankcase oil!"

I glance over to see Bumbebee pulling wires out of the machine, shutting the computer's system out and stopping everything from destroying the bots. I bent over to catch my breath. I could feel the sweat run down my back from my little work out. I could feel something sticky dripping off my face and arms. But I ignored that when I noticed the fire near gas tanks.

"Guys! The tanks!" I pointed

"The fuel tanks! Their gonna blow!" Optimus shouted.

Prowl cut the balancers off while prime pulled them away. Bulkhead punched them up and Ratchet used his magnetic powers to push them into the sky. Then it exploded. It was like fireworks early in the year. I watched everyone gather around while Sari examined her key.

"If my key didn't do this, then what did?"

Ratchet spoke up," Well, what ever it was, it was smart enough to merge the motion sencers with the essembaly line."

"I think this might be the culperate," Prime held a small pocket bot in between his pointer finger and his thumb.

Prowl went for a closer look," A robotic design, merging robotic and mechanical. . . Fasinating."

It jumped free from prime, while Bulkhead tried to capture it so they could examine it. However now it was destroyed, taking their lead away from them. I let out a sigh as I run my hands threw my hair, my adreniline finally gone for the time being.

I felt the stickiness again and saw a small amout of red on my hand," Whats that red stuff on your face, Journey?" Bee asked

"Oh look, I'm bleeding." I said very casually.

"You got hurt! But your moves were awesome!" Sari said.

"So whats this red stuff?" Ratchet asked.

"Its called blood, all earth creatures have these. It is basicly the liquid that helps us live, too little and we can die. I could find some medical books or videos to help ya Ratchet. . ."

Optimus spoke up," So, in a way, your blood is like our energon?"

I pretended I didn't know what that was, but Sari beat me to the punch," Whats energon?"

"Energon is the life source for all cybertronian life. In a way, energon is our blood, weapon supply, and our fuel source."

I smiled," Cool."

"Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

"I'm good, a few bandaids wouldn't hurt. Their just scratches. Don't let this stop this lil party. I challenge Prowl and Bee to twister."

Prowl looked unfased but accepted, while Bee looked wide eyed," You challenging me?"

"You can learn a thing or two shorty." I smirked

Ratchet laughed while prime smiled and shook his head. I began to head towards Prowl's room, so I could clean and dress my cuts. I turned to see Prowl walk in with his usuall non expressional face. I just ignored him while I cleaned my scrapes and putting a bandaid over them. I had one on my left cheek, one on my right shoulder and three on my left upper arm.

"Are you alright?"

I smiled at him," Never better. Now come one, someone has to beat Bee's pride down a few clicks to match his height."

He raised a brow at me, but I pretended I didn't notice. I had lots of fun with the guys, ended up going to bed around two in the morning. I almost beat Bee, but no one could beat Prowl. It was kinda funny when Bumblebee became a sore loser, but I made it up to him by saying that 'not everyone is skilled enough to get beaten by a girl', which made everyone except Prowl laugh.

I moved my things to the living room. I told Prowl that I would respect his space so I would sleep in the living room. I ended up making her go to bed and we were both curled up on the couch in our blankets and in our pajamas. I honestly had fun with the guys. I am excited for the future adventures ahead of us.

_**A/N: so what do you guys think about this episode? Is it okay , is it good? Tell me what you think? and tell me what episode you look forward to see with journey in it. I hope you all enjoyed it! please review this with the best of your ability!**_


End file.
